Harry Potter and the Timelord
by time and relative awesomeness
Summary: His name is Joseph smith. He's a TimeLord as well as a Wizard. And, He travels with the Doctor and Rose Tyler. He made a promise to Lily Potter that he would protect her son Harry from voldy. And now, he has returned too fulfill that promise. starts at the end of GOF and Concludes at the end of DH. (Abandoned and up for adoption)
1. Chapter 1

OC/HP pairing (read my profile for the description of the story since i'm crappy with descriptions)

Disclaimer: I dont own Doctor Who or Harry Potter. This is simply a work of my own imagination.

"Is everything alright Joe?" Joseph Smith was contemplating on what he has to do and kept

thinking about the promise he made to Lilly all those years ago. He hated to be interrupted while brooding about things. But for now, he'll

make it an exception. "Yeah Rose, i'm fine" Joe muttered quite calmly. But Rose knew this was a lie. "Joe, tell me the truth." He gave a sigh

that Rose knew that he's on the verge of tears. Quite soon after that, he broke down. He started to sob silently, his body shaking with each

suppressed sob. Rose tried to get Joe to talk about what was getting him all upset about, but he kept on sobbing. After what seemed like an

eternity, he he stopped crying and finally talked. "I was thinking of someone special that I knew when I was young", Joe said in a quiet voice.

"who's your special someone?" Rose asked teasingly. Joe knew he had to fess up to Rose. "Yes" he muttered defeatedly. "What was her

name?". "Lilly, Lilly Evans".


	2. secrets confessed and a new relationship

Don't to forget to rate and review

This revelation surprised Rose. Joe usually hid his emotions and rarely showed them except when they're on adventures. "What was the promise you made to this

lily?" Rose asked choosing her words carefully. "160 time lord years ago, i promised lily that in case something happens to her and her husband James potter,I would

look out for Harry until he becomes of age. In the wizarding world, you have to be 17 years old to be legally considered to be of age." He said with the face of sadness

as he remembered their deaths. "I should've been there to protect them. I should've done more. BUT NO !" He yelled. This outburst had the doctor come in and see

what all the racket was about. "ANYBODY THAT I EVER CARED ABOUT DIES !". He had to take a deep gasp so he could keep ranting. "FROM MY FAMILY IN THAT LAST

GREAT TIME WAR TOO LILY AND JAMES !" He yells while ranting and raving. Eventually it took the Doctor and Rose to restrain him until he calmed down enough.

"and that's why I cant show my emotions a lot of the time. I thought maybe, just maybe the friends i care for will live while i'm forced to keep my silence." He said so

quietly as though he was dying. He then spilled out all of his secrets and things he hasn't told them about. How he got his Hogwarts letter while with his parents on

earth, to his first ride on the Hogwarts express, to the painful goodbye he said to her during the Christmas Holidays during Seventh Year, when he was drafted to go

fight in the last great time war. The Doctor looked at joe with a face full of compassion and determination. "Joe, we will help you with guarding the boy's life." "do you

mean it doctor?" Joe asked hopefully. "cross my hearts and hope to die" the doctor replied with his infamous crooked smile still etched on his face. "hang on a

moment, why do I have to get involved with this ?" she asked indignantly. "Because joe needs our help with this and besides from what he told us the boy is 14 going

on to 15." ten said confidently."alright, ill do it. for a kiss." she gave him her famous tongue between smile. How could he not refuse this? The doctor kissed rose with

such a passion that it seemed to last forever. and when they finally broke apart, the universe seemed to stand still for a moment. Rolling his eyes, Joe got up and

went to his room. Then, he started to dig through all his rubbish until he found a large blue rectangular box. Opening it, he found what he was looking for. It was his

wand that he hasn't used in very long time. Taking hold of it with his right hand, he felt a sudden rush of warmth to his fingers. And looking back into the box, he

found something else that he thought that was destroyed. A picture of him, Lily and Severus during third year. Joe picked the photo up and began to remember all

the good and bad memories that the three of them had. Giving the photo a kiss, Joe brushed a lone tear from the side of his face. "I remembered the promise lily.

And now, I intend to keep it. Come hell or high water, I WILL KEEP IT" joe vowed to himself.


	3. Fight & flight

Little Hangleton summer of 1995

"And now potter, Your end shall be brought by my own hand." the dark lord said in his ever so soft yet icy voice. Secretly, harry wished his end

would come quicker. His childhood has been shit, everybody hated him at school, he witnessed the death of Cedric Diggory and saw the resurrection

of Voldemort from his own blood. Harry was tired of it all. tired of his life and tired of being the golden boy. Hell, snape had the nerve and go

compare harry to his father James. And the poorboy only knew his dad for a year before that fateful Halloween night 14 years ago. Harry just

wanted everything to end. He was sick of this damned tournament. "prepare to meet the true power of lord voldemort" Voldemort said softly. Harry

knew that what was about happen next wasn't going to be good. "CRUCIO MAXIMA" Voldemort Shrieked. Instantly, harry was on the ground

writhing in pain. He was shaking so violently, some of his legs would hit one of the tombstones that happen to be conveniently placed for his torture.

Eventually,a horrible scream tore through his throat. And those screams were music to tom's ears. Eventually, voldemort stopped torturing harry

and finally wanted to get his long awaited revenge on the potter brat that costed him his first body. "Get up, potter. and prepare to meet your end at

last." voldemort sneered. Harry stood up with what ever strength that was left inside of his already shaking, bruised and battered body. To his

dismay, the boy didnt beg for death like he thought potter would. Instead, Harry had the look of acceptance that his is death is rapidly

approaching. "IF YOU WANT MY LIFE, COME AND GET IT" Harry shrieked. "AVADA KEDAVRA" Voldemort bellowed. "EXPELLIARMUS" Harry screamed.

In an instant the two beams of light connected, and the duel had begun.

Suddenly the ghosts of cedric diggory and his parents came out of the voldemort's wand and were instantly by his side. "You've got to hang on

harry, a old friend of your mother will be here" ghost James said to his son. "alright dad, i'll go with him." harry said with tears in his eyes. "the man

who's coming to pick you up is not of this world but he's a wizard and he's a good man. You must trust him with what he tells you." His mother said

proud of her son that she willingly sacrificed her own life for him. "Harry I have a request for you" ghost Cedric said. "take my body back will you?

take my body back to my parents." Cedric said with pearly ghost tears in his eyes. "I will Cedric." Harry said to ghost Cedric. suddenly the wind

started to pick up, and everybody turned around to see a Blue police box starting to materialize 10 feet from where duel was occurring. As soon as the blue box

turned solid, the death eaters saw 2 men and a female barreling out of the tardis only to stop at what they're seeing. The man in the pinstripe suit carried the corpse

of the spare boy that Wormtail had murdered mere minutes before his Resurrection. Potter and that filthy muggle girl followed behind the man that looked very

similar to Barty Crouch jr. The other man stayed behind only too look at Tom and gave him a dark and angry look that even made tom partially scared. "Hello, TOM"

the man spat out veomously. Realizing who it was, Voldemort regained his compousre. "SMITH" Voldemort replied in the same tone. "haven't seen your ugly face in

quite a long time, tom." Smith snarled out. "And by the time i'm done with you Smith, Potter and your 2 other companions will be dead at my feet." Voldemort

Hissed. "Enough talking tom. HAVE AT YE !" the man shouted drawing out his wand. Instantly the duel continued where harry left off, Smith and Tom neither side had

gained momentum. "C'MON SNAKE FACE, IS THAT THE BEST YOU GOT? YOU FIGHT LIKE A FIRST YEAR." Joe insulted Snake-man. Tom was too busy raging at what

that filthy muggleborn said to notice that he took off to the blue box. "POTTER" Voldy screamed. "WHEN I FIND YOU, I WILL MAKE YOUR LIFE MISERABLE." But his

screams were deaf to those who were too busy paying attention to the blue box that seemed to de-materialize and dissappear

(A.N= this chapter was really time consuming to type, but it was really fun to write. next chapter is where Joe tells harry who he is and this is where the healing begins.) your humble writer, time and relevant awesomeness signing out

P.S DON'T FORGET TO PM ME OR REVIEW MY STORY. I WON'T BITE


	4. the healing begins & you're not alone

(authors note: dont forget to pm and review my story)

Hogwarts hospital wing summer of 1995

it was a miracle that they weren't lynched when they arrived. It took 3 strong aurors and dumbledore to keep the mob out of the hospital wing. But

inside the hospital things were getting dark. The doctor , joe and madam pomfrey were busy trying to save the life of harry potter. he endured the

cruciatus curse for a total of 10 minutes and he suffered a bite from an acromantula while in the maze. And an ungodly amount of scrapes and

scars. After working on the boy for 2 hours, he awoke. after freaking out and having a panic attack after seeing the tools they had to operate on him

with, joe requested that everybody leave the room to give him and harry sometime to talk to each other. "harry, i know your scared but you need to

trust me." joe said, trying to convince harry that he can trust him. "you saved my life in that grave yard." harry whispered with tears in his eyes.

Those vibrant green eyes that lily had. God how he missed her. "Harry, its not good to hold everything in. just let everything out." joe said like a

parent would to a sad child. Harry just let the floodgates open and cried. he clung to joe's clothes as he bawled. to make things easier for the both of

them, joe sat down on harry's bed and just hugged him. "ssshhh, ssshhh, its alright. i'm here for you harry. I made a promise to your mother 7

months before you were born. do you know what that promise was?" "what?" harry asked with water clogged eyes. "i vowed that i'll protect you as

long as you're threatened by Voldemort. And if need be, i'll lay down my life for you." joe said trying to calm harry down. "seeing you in that gott

verdammt grave yard, i saw you fighting snake face and I never felt more proud in my entire life." Joe said seriously. "hey." Joe said holding harry's

chin up with a finger. "your not alone, you have Rose, the doctor, me and your friends by your side. And if anybody calls you a liar or a attention

seeking prat, then they're simply idiots." to joe's delight he saw a small smile etch across his face. "can you give me a hug before madam pomfrey

comes back with my potion of dreamless sleep?"

harry asked. "Of course harry. It will be my honor." And they hugged. Soon, the doctor and rose came back into the room watching both Harry and

Joe hugging each other. "told ya doc. those two were perfect for each other." rose said with the look of happiness and love on her face. "should we

join them?" the doctor asked. "yeah, why not." rose said giving him her infamous tongue between teeth smile. "led the way dame rose" the doctor

said confidently. They then walked over and joined in the hug. This truly was a magical moment

(next time, joe and the doctor meet ron and hermoine)

until next time,


	5. meeting the others & a new bond

(dont forget to send me a review. i wont bite"

"Is he awake?" a anxious hermione whispered to Joe. "he should be waking up soon. in fact, he should be waking up very soon as a matter of fact."

he whispered back. As if on cue, they heard a tiny moan coming from harry's bed. "well, he's up now. if you want, i can leave now to give you three

some privacy." joe said. "i think that'll be much appreciated." ron said. joe bowed his head and left quietly as too not to disturb the golden trio. He

parked

himself outside the hospital wing and sat on the floor. He quickly placed down some silencing charms and began to weep. He cried not out of

sadness or distraught, his cries were out of relief. To be honest, he thought harry was a goner while they were heading back to hogwarts in the

tardis. The boy fainted as soon as he saw the beauty and the massive interior of the tardis. The door to the hospital wing opened and saw hermione

and ron leaving the hospital wing with expressions of horror what harry had told them what he experienced the night before. Joe walked to harry's

bed while he was eating breakfast that madam pomfrey brought in. "so harry" joe asked trying to get a conversation going."what are you going to

do when school ends?" joe asked. "going back to my aunt and uncle's house." harry said, barely suppressing a shiver. "well if you want, you could

go with me over the summer." joe said enthusiastically. "will the doctor and rose be there?" Harry asked with tears in his eyes. "of course they will."

joe said. there was a very pregnant pause. Joe positioned himself on to harry's bed bending over to talk to him. "joe?" harry asked. "yes harry?". "I

need to show you something." "ok" joe said unsure. another pause. joe could see what harry wanted to show him was obviously killing him. "harry,

if you're too shy to show me then you don't have to show me-" He was cut off as harry gave him a kiss on the lips. At first, joe panicked. he was

being kissed by a boy of 14 years of age. the boy he saved just nothing more than last night, mind you. but those thoughts turned into thoughts of

love for the boy he promised lily he would protect. the kiss lasted forever it seemed. they pulled away slowly from each other. but as soon as they

stopped kissing, harry went in for a hug. "thank you" he said softly. "for what?" joe asked puzzled. "for saving me and for taking me in for the

summer." "harry.." joe was stammering. "yes,joe?" harry asked. "it would be my honor and a privilege to take you in. just let me talk to the doctor

and rose about it." joe said. And as soon as he said that, harry pulled him into another passionate kiss. joe hadn't had a kissing session that long

before in his life. Besides when he was dating lily evans. Unfortunately for them, rose and the doctor decided to walk in on them. they heard 2 loud

ahhh's coming from the entrance of the hospital. both lovers faces turned a bright red shade. "doctor' joe stammered. "its ok joe your secret is safe

with us." rose said happily."it is?" the doctor asked. This led to rose hitting him in the shoulder. "i dont mind you two kissing each other as long as

you do it in either the tardis or in private somewhere." the doctor stated diplomatically. "I'm going to talk to dumbledore to see if you can stay with

us over the summer." joe said as he got his jacket. before he left, he gave harry a quick peck. "i'll be right back, doctor come with me." "why me?"

"because you interrupted our kiss session." joe teased. "fine" the doctor sighed. "ALLONS-Y!" the doctor yelled while running to the head masters

office.

(Finally. This is where the fun begins.)

until next time


	6. nightmares and a old headmaster

Warning: mentions abuse. Normal speak "the man and the moon". telepathic messages. 'the man and the moon'

the doctor and joe entered the headmasters office with a look of determination. after what joe told everything about dumbledore to the doctor, the

doctor was determined he wouldn't be swayed by the grandfatherly yet manipulative headmaster. "joseph my boy, what can i do for you this fine

afternoon?" Dumbledore asked. "albus, i wanted to ask you about harry." joe stated. "i see." dumbledore said while he sat down. "what is it about

that you wanted to ask me about?" dumbledore asked inquisitively. "I was wondering if you would let me take harry in over the summer.

he'll be better protected and he'll be much more happier than at privet drive." joe said. albus took a deep sigh before speaking."alas my dear boy,

harry needs to be at his relatives house. he'll be much more safer than with you i believe. no offence." albus said seriously. "funny you should

mention that sir." the doctor began with anger in his eyes. "we found these scars on harry's back. these we're no scars that were caused by

voldemort. these are belt buckle lashes. I'm surprised the poor boy hasn't broke right now." the doctor said with a cold tone as he handed the

photographs of the marks. Albus was horrified when he looked at the photographs. Sure, he knew that the dursley family despised magic with all

their being. But this. This was barbaric. "so you see now Albus" joe stated with the oncoming storm threatening to explode out of him."you will allow the boy

to stay with me for the rest of the summer for his safety. Do I have your permission?" he finished with the anger of the universe about to bear down

onto the old man. "yes" a stunned Albus whispered. "you can take him" he finished in a defeated tone. leaving the room with the Doctor, joe felt a a strange sensation

in his mind. "Uh uh uh albus." Joe said teasingly. "no legillemancy" he finished angrily. He then departed the room with the Doctor.

When they told Harry the good news, joe felt his 2 hearts grow larger than they were. the happiness and excitement on harry's face reminded joe

and the Doctor to joys of growing up and the happiness that time has long forgot. "whoa." harry said. "it's bigger on the inside." he whispered excitingly. the doctor

and rose grinned. they never got old hearing that statement. "I mean wizards can do the same thing just not to this extent." he finished. "of course they cant." joe

said proudly. "because time lords started it first." the doctor finished in the same tone as joe's. "joe?" harry asked. "yeah ?". "when you said that you'll gladly throw

down your life for me, I thought i heard you biting back a "S". do time lords have more than one life?" he asked smartly. joe looked a bit sheepish and so did the

doctor. they were planning on telling eventually, but not this soon. "I swear to Rassilon, the universe needs more people like you." joe said causing Harry to blush.

"To answer your question, yes Time lords have more than 1 life. in fact, they have 12. It's called regeneration. whenever i'm mortally wounded, my body regenerates

or heals itself per se. The downside is that my face changes and so does my personality. But I retain every memory I have." he finished. "which body are you on by

the way harry asked the Doctor." "Tenth" he replied sadly. "how many do you have left Joe?" Harry turned to Joe. "24." he said. "WHAT?" the Doctor Yelled. "It

was a childhood accident." Joe said calmly. "When they took the graduating cadets from the academy to look into the Untempered Schism, they forgot about me after

they took a everyone else back. But by the time they remembered me it was too late." he finished grimly. "They found out that the extra regeneration's bonded with

me and that if they tried to remove them, it would kill me. so they let me be." Joe finished sadly. "Anyway Harry, i'll get your trunk from the hospital wing. Doc, show

him his room. i'll be back in a jiffy." Joe said in a rushed voiced. "Alright then Harry, if you'll follow me i'll show you where you room is." the doctor said in friendly

voice. The Doctor and Harry walked down until they got to room that's right next to Joe's room." when harry opened the door to his summer room, he gasped.

it was a king sized bed with with the Gryffindor banner hanging up in his room. "is everything bigger on the inside?" Harry asked."yep" the Doctor said happily

popping the P. "Time lord technology." Joe arrived shortly after with harry's trunk. He bid harry good night telling him he was going to bed. with this being said, harry

had to muffle a yawn. The Doctor heard this and immediately said "Bed". harry complied by getting his pajamas on and brushed his teeth. when his head hit the

pillow, he immediately was asleep.

The Doctor left the boy to his privacy and closed the door. "joe?" the doctor asked while knocking on Joe's door. joe opened his door. "yeah, what is it?" he asked

timidly. "Harry's asleep, but considering what you told rose and i earlier about his potential PTSD, i think you should keep a ear out just in case he has nightmares or

something." 10 said in his matter-of-fact voice. "And we're going to talk about your extra regeneration's later." he added sternly. Joe nodded his head. "hey doc,I

need to tell you something." Exasperated, the Doctor asked "what now?". "Thank you. Thank you again for supporting Harry and I." Joe said in a gratuitous tone. "its

no problem and besides Joe, love doesn't discriminate" the Doctor said with his eyes full of mirth."Was that a bloody Hamilton reference?!" Joe asked exasperatedly.

the doctor sniggered. "Because if it was, that was a pretty good-" joe said before being cut off by a sound of Harry's scream. "NO! NOT JOE, NOT HIM. NOT MY

PARENTS ! PLEASE ! TAKE ME INSTEAD !" the boy cried. Both the doctors and joes eyes were filled with horror as they raced to harry's room. Barging in, they found

Harry wrapped up with sheets which were soaked and so were his pajamas. Joe and the Doctor tried to calm Harry down enough for him to wake up. Finally he

awoke, and immediately hugged Joe while crying at the same time. 'Tom's going to pay for this.'he said to the Doctor telepathically. 'Agreed'. the doctor thought. at

the same time, Joe was making soothing sounds to calm harry down enough and all the doctor could do and watch with amazement with what just happened. rose

had to come in see what was wrong. "Harry had a very trumatising nightmare, Rose." Joe said while scanning Harry with his sonic screwdriver. "it was about you"

Harry whispered. "I gathered that much" Joe mused sadly. "you were murdered by Vol- Voldemort. and I was forced to watch him kill you until you ran out of

regeneration's" Harry cried. "oh, Harry" Joe said with tears in his eyes. sitting down next to harry, he thought he would have to tell him his feelings for him now.

"guys can we have some privacy?" he asked. 'Please' he begged the doctor telepathically. thankfully the doctor and rose got the idea and left. turning his attention to

harry, he decided to reveal his love to Harry. but he needed to calm him down enough in the mean time so Harry could pay attention to his words. "i'm fine.

nothing's wrong with me. And if it makes you feel better," he paused."I don't regret kissing you in the hospital wing" he whispered soothingly. "You don't ?" Harry

asked hopefully. "I regret nothing" Joe answered back calmly with tears still in his eyes. Without warning, he gave Harry a peck on his right cheek. Harry returned the

favor with a passionate kiss which managed to beat the one in the hospital wing. And they remained like this for next few minutes with neither one wanting to break

up. The nightmare was all but forgotten until Harry's scar started to act up. "Ah!" he cried while breathing for air when they we'rent kissing. "whats wrong?" Joe

asked sharply. Harry shook his head trying to forget the pain. "It's nothing" he replied. "it was my scar acting up." Harry said. "only your scar?" Joe said with a

concerned expression. "Yeah, its been hurting a lot this year" Harry said. "Well, i think its supposed to be expected now that Voldemort's back." Joe muttered. "you

think so?" Harry asked. "Yep, in fact I wont be surprised if your scar started acting up when he's angry or feeling dangerous." Joe said in a smart voice. "There is a

way to prevent you from seeing into Voldemort's mind. your scar will still hurt like mad but you wont see glimpses into HIS mind." Joe said quitely. "really?" harry

asked hopefully. "Yes" Joe answered before he was cut off by a monstrous yawn. "I'm going to bed" Joe yawned. "i'll see you when you wake up" he added. "wait,

Joe?" Harry said. "yeah Harry?"."Umm, can you sleep in my bed with me?" Joe raised an eyebrow at that statement. "not sexually" Harry added. "i meant, sleep in

the same bed with me to help with my nightmares." Harry added quietly like a embarrassed child would. Joe walked over to the bed and flopped right down on it.

"of course luv" Joe said while he kissed harry's forehead. with this, Harry smiled. Joe went to turn the lights off and returned to the bed quietly as Harry had

immediately dozed off. Joe laid down right next to him closed his eyes. And for the first time in a while, he fell asleep with a smile on his face.

(how did you guys like that twist about the amount of regeneration's Smith has ? I promise i'll expand on that throughout the story)

as usual, don't forget to leave me a review or a comment. I promise I wont be hostile. ^^

PS. i'm going through the older chapters and making edits to them whenever i have the time. :D

PPS, next time Joe shows Harry his memories of his relationship with his mother, how he met her and the promise he made too her.


	7. memories part 1

(Don't forget to review this chapter plz. This stuff's hard.)

When the couple woke up 12 hours later, they felt surprisingly refreshed. But there was this one question that Harry had for Joe. "Joe?" he asked. "Yeah, what is it?" Joe replied. "How did you know my mum?" he asked quietly. "can I show you? joe asked while he reached to pull something out of backpack. Couple seconds later, he pulled a pensieve out of it. "oh no, im not doing that again." harry said with cheeks red of embarrassment of what happened the last time he looked into it. "oh posh. the last time you did it, you had no supervision" joe said while taking a wand and pulling some silver stuff that harry recognized was memory with wand. and there was a lot of it. "this time however" Joe said with a crooked smile. "you have my permission. and besides, i have some things to do today." joe said. "so when you're ready harry, look into the pensieve. then if you have any questions about anything you saw in my memories, you can talk to me later." joe also added. Harry nodded and then proceeded to look into the pensieve, wondering what he would find.

Flashback:

"Move it pint size." Harry heard a tall and gorilla like third year who reminded him of Goyle. Harry then proceeded to follow a small 11 year old Joseph Smith to a compartment on the Hogwarts express. "Can I share a compartment with you guys? he heard the 11 year old smith say. "of course you can. " he heard a girl's voice say to smith. "thank you" smith replied. When Harry looked into the compartment, he let out a small gasp. he was looking at a 11 year old version of his mother with a boy that harry also recognized was a younger version of Snape. "so..." joe said awkwardly, "what are your guys's names?" he asked shyly. "Lilly Evans." lilly replied happily. "Severus Snape." the young version of snape said extended his hands to shake them with smith. Smith took Severus's hands and shook them quite diligently. "may we ask, what is your's." lily asked politely. "joseph. Joseph Smith. but you can call me Joe." he responded hopefully. "Well I like that name." lily stated. "thank you" joe replied. there was an awkward silence. "which house do you guys think your going to be in?" joe asked trying to bring up new subject. "Slytherin" Sev said. harry was not surprised when he heard this. "well that's fairly obvious." a voiced drawled behind Harry. Harry looked behind him and saw a 11 year old version of James potter and Sirius Black. "yeah your right potter, he's slimy enough to be in it." Harry was shocked to hear this coming from the boy that would be his father and the other boy that would be his godfather. "So what if he's in it?" a furious voice rang from behind harry. "You hardly know the guy, and now your picking on him. give severus a break will you, potter ?" joe finished angrily. "whatever, kid. " james replied with his eyes rolled. "C'mon black, lets get out of here."

the memory changed to the sorting ceremony as harry was stuck contemplating on what the actual hell did he just saw. It was until he saw his mother getting sorted into Gryffindor with Joe did he stopped thinking for a second. Once again the memory changed. this time, the memory was near the black lake. when everything stopped changing, Harry saw his dad and the other marauders bully Snape near the black lake. He saw Snape trying to defend himself but was held down by black. "LEAVE HIM ALONE !" came the cry of a girl's voice that harry guessed was his 15 year old mother. Along side her, was a 15 year old Joseph Smith. "You heard her you morons, leave Sev alone !" Smith said with the On Coming Storm in his eye's. "Or what smith? you go crying to your mummy and daddy?" Sirius sneered. "No, if you don't apologize right now to Sev right now, im going to break my foot of in your ass." joe retorted. Harry was stunned at the amount of balls Joe had when it came to defending his friends. "C'mon Snape, these pricks aren't worth it." Lily whispered trying to get him to his feet. "I don't need help from little Mudbloods like you !" Harry heard snape say loudly. "What did you just to her, Severus?" joe asked him quite dangerously. "You heard what I said" Snape replied in the same cold voice. "it's alright Joe." lily said coolly. "Sev, you and I are through." lily said tearfully. She then walked back to the castle, sniffling all the way. "Wait, Evans!" harry heard his dad cry. "SHE'S DEALING WITH A LOT OF SHIT THANKS TO YOU !" joe bellowed. "JUST BECAUSE SHE BROKE UP WITH SEV, DOESN'T MEAN SHE'S INSTANTLY AVAILABLE!" Harry was surprised with how long Joe can yell. "Oh shut your trap, Smith." James replied coolly. "No! I don't have to Potter. In fact, _you need too._ With that big head of yours, you'll go no where." joe retorted. As he got up to leave, he saw that Snape was on the ground stunned with what just happened. "Oh by the way sev, here's your wand. And remember this, I may forgive you for what you said but lily may not." Joe said with a look of pity on his eyes. Harry was amazed on how joe can be cold one second and then be compassionate the next. moments later, the memory swirled and the scene changed. Harry was then sitting on a chair in the Gryffindor common room. the only people that were there were joe, lily and himself. "why joe?" harry heard his mother cry into joe as he was hugging her. "Why would Sev say that?" "Lils, I think it's safe to say that he didnt mean to say it." joe said in a hushed voice trying to sooth her. "what do you mean?" she responded crying. "He was under pressure and he was being humiliated. And people do crazy things when they're like that." Joe tried to reason with her. "You know he would never say that. Or" he hesitated. "Maybe he was influenced by all those slytherins that he hangs out with. They probably talk about god-knows- what when they're together." Joe said in a low soothing voice. Harry had to concur "it's just the fact that I don't want to be alone. Your probably only doing this to shut me up." she said determinedly. "Lily Rose Evans" joe said in a outraged voice. " You are my friend. And all i'm doing right now is calming you down and trying to help you." he finished wiping away her tears with a tissue he conjured. "Don't even think for a damned second that i'm trying to hurt you even more." he told her in a serious and quiet voice. "I also..." he said trying to get the right words to come out but couldn't. "You also what, Joe?" lily finished softly, with her right hand on his left cheek. "I also have feelings. Feelings for you." he muttered into her ear. Her eyes wrenched open at the words he just muttered. "well if it makes you feel better, I have feelings for you after you defended me from Potter earlier." Joe was astounded. Harry was stunned. "Why miss evans" joe said teasingly. "I think you just stole my heart." After he said that, lily locked joe into a passionate kiss. Occasionally, one would let out a groan as both partners allowed the other one access to their tongue's and throats. for joe, this was heaven. for harry, it was educational.

(thanks for reading. next time memories part 2)


	8. Memories part II Revelations & Answers

I DON'T OWN DOCTOR WHO OR HARRY POTTER

(PLEASE, PLEASE, SOMEONE SEND ME A REVIEW PLS. KINDA GETTING DESPERATE)

The memory then changed much to Harry's dismay. he then realized what he witnessed, his new crush had a crush on his mum. when the scene

finally stopped changing, Harry saw Joe and his mum arguing about something. and from looking around the hallway, harry guessed this is around

the Christmas holidays. "Do you think I like doing this?" joe whispered dangerously to his mum. "Like what, leaving me? your probably enjoying

this." lily responded in a loud voice. "I DON'T HAVE A CHOICE LILY !" joe yelled. "THERE'S ALWAYS A CHOICE!" lily responded in the same tone. "WELL NOT THIS

TIME!" he yelled. "Then why do you choose to break up with me?"she huffed angrily. when no response came, she prodded him slightly."why do you want to break up

with me?" she begged again when she got no answer. harry was getting pissed at joe for betraying his mum. and if joe didn't give a good response, he was going to

punch the hell out of joe when he got back to the real world. "i'm going to have to leave Hogwarts." joe muttered in a defeated voice. "You and Sev know what I am.

You guys know i'm a timelord." he further explained. "So your leaving school because you think the whole school will know that your not human? The Real joe i know

wouldn't give two shites about what other people thought about him." lily said to him in a disgusted tone. "No, it's not that." joe pleaded. "then what is it?" she asked

dangerously. "i'm leaving because I've been called up to fight." Joe said. There was a very long pause. "what?" lily asked stunned. "my people are fighting another

race of aliens called Daleks. They were the bastards that killed my parents at the start of sixth year." he finished bitterly with tears in his eyes, the death of his

parents still fresh in his mind. "i figured that if break up with you, you wouldn't be hit quite as hard if I were to somehow die." he finished barley able to self control

himself. "when are you leaving?" lily asked. "this evening." joe replied monotonously. "what about your NEWTS?" lily asked with a concerned tone. "Took them a few

days ago with teacher supervision." he chuckled knowing lily's future reaction. "Prat" lily teasingly said punching his arm. "lily" joe said to her softly. "when I leave

tonight, I want you to find another boyfriend. I couldn't bear to learn one day that you isolated yourself from everyone because I left." he begged her. "and who were

you thinking that i should date when you leave ?" she asked him sarcastically. "I was think on the lines of James Potter." he answered. "joe.." lily started with a

shocked tone before professor flitwick came out of nowhere. "ah, there you a Mr. smith. the headmaster is asking for you." Flitwick said to Joe. "tell him i'll be with

him in a couple of minutes, sir." joe replied to Professor Flitwick who left after joe gave his reply. "well, I guess this is it." Joe said sadly to his ex- girlfriend. "Yeah"

lily said sadly with tears threatening to fall. "one last kiss before i go?" joe asked her. "of course." was all he got from her. They both got up and hugged and kissed

each other with both parties both afraid of letting go. "Goodbye lily." joe said, finally parting with her. "goodbye joe." she said with all the dignity she had left. "oh and

lily?" joe asked. "yes?" "I don't want to go." he finished sadly with a sad look on his face. With this, he turned around and started to head for Dumbledore's office.

while walking away, lily and harry swore that they heard a suppressed sob coming from the direction he left. And with that, harry was then pulled back into his room.

He then began to have a panic attack. "Rose !" harry yelled with a panic stricken tone. running into his room, Rose and 10 began to question if he was alright. "are

you alright? Are you experiencing those head aches again?" Rose asked in a rushed voice that reminded Harry of his crush Hermoine. "Can you see if you can find

Joe?" Harry asked. "Sure Harry." Rose said heading out at once. while waiting for Joe, Harry and 10 struck up a conversation. "you know what you remind me of? "

harry asked. "of what?" 10 replied. "Barty Crouch Jr." harry said. rolling his eyes, ten laughed. Shortly after that, joe ran into the room with rose in tow. "So

ummmm, do you have any questions about what you saw?" joe asked hesitantly. "1st question, did you ever visit my mum after you left school?" Harry attempting to

keep his anger in check. Taking a deep breath, joe answered harry. "Ok first of all, don't get pissed at me harry. Don't you understand how hurt I was telling your

mother that?" he finished before taking another deep breath. "it hurt me doing that to her. I felt like i was doing what Joseph did to Mary in the Bible. Actually no,

scratch that. That was a bad example." he muttered. 10 and rose rolled their eyes at that statement. " to answer your question, yes. I did visit her, i visited her a few

weeks later after i left her. I found your mum and dad snogging on the couch in the Gryffindor common room." he said while he roared with laughter. "but i'll show

you that memory tomorrow, ok?" joe asked harry. "fine" harry said. and to be honest, he needed to be left alone with his thoughts.

(don't forget to read and rate. pls)


	9. Memories part III- the vision- promise

Before i forget, i like to thank bluestorm28 for favoring my story. thank you, so much. this means a lot to me especially since i'm new to writing fan ficts. any way, i'll stop rambling. OWN TO THE CHAPTER . Doctor, if you can do the honors? Ten: sure. Timeandrelativeawesomeness does not Own Doctor Who or Harry Potter. Me: thanks man. ten: no problem.

When Harry woke up the next day, he went to the cafeteria to get some chow. Even before he set one foot out of his room, his scar started to ache up.

Harry had barely enough time to get to a comfortable position on his bed before he would eventually see into Voldemort's mind. his scar was

threatening to split open before harry closed his eyes. When he woke up, he was in a dark room with two other people kneeling before him. "So your

telling me that you can't find Potter?" he asked in a cold voice. "Milord, we simply cannot find him." one of the two robed figures said in a scared

voice. "I see" Harry replied getting up and started pacing. "my lord?" the other robed figure said. "CRUCIO" harry shrieked. the figure started to

convulse and scream while on the ground. releasing the curse, harry walked to the man on the ground. "hopefully you'll learn not to speak when

your not spoken to, Malfoy." Harry hissed. "yes, my lord." Malfoy whispered. "Thorfin, Take this filthy wretch out of my sight. Also, don't forget that

we have a meeting in 3 days from now." harry hissed. 'yes milord' thorfin muttered while assisting malfoy. when the door finally closed, harry took a

good look at himself in the mirror. his skin was white with long fingers and he had blood red eyes. "NNNNNNNNOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO" Harry

screamed in horror while looking at himself in the mirror. he then closed his eyes praying this was just something he was hallucinating. when he

opened his eyes, he saw hazel eyes looking down into his emerald green eyes. The eyes of joe. Feeling sick at what he just witnessed he tore

himself away from joe's eyes and began to retch on the side of the bed. "easy there harry." joe said while he, ten and rose placed a comforting hand

on his shoulders and back. When he stopped retching, harry lay there with his eyes close with tears sliding down his face. "doc?" harry asked. "yes

Harry?" ten replied. "am i weak?" harry asked softly "Harry James Potter." ten said with a look of anger on his face at what harry just said. "You are

not weak. You are a strong and brilliant young man that unfortunately, has a connection with a mind of a mad man. the three of us will never

abandon you. Do you understand that? Never." Ten finished quite harshly. "can't you do anything about it? my connection I mean." harry asked ten

and joe. "well there's option 1 where I could teach you occlumency." joe said. "then there's option 2. where, we put you into a vegetative state."

doctor said. "vege- what?" harry asked confused. rolling her eyes, rose said "brain dead ,Harry." "okayyyy" harry said unnerved a bit. "but instead of

option 2, i can teach you occlumency." Joe offered hopefully. "what is this occlumency you keep mentioning joe?" ten asked. "its a way for wizards

to defend their mind from invaders." Joe explained. "ah, that would explain it." ten said thoughtfully. "um joe?" harry asked. "yes harry?". "can you

tell me what promise you made to my mum all those years ago? Please" Harry begged. sighing reluctantly, joe got up and picked up the pensieve

and Plonked it down next to harry. Taking his wand, joe put the wand near his temple and started to pull memories out of his head to the

amazement of ten and rose. Placing it into the pensieve, Joe looked at Harry with a side wards glance. "are you ready? are you ready to find out why

I want to protect you?" joe asked. After nodding his head, harry proceeded to place his head into the pensieve.

( A.N:Flashback Begins)

After shaking his head to clear the cobwebs out of his head, harry stood up and waited to see if the memory version of joe will show up. To his surprise, he heard a

sound that sounded like the tardis. But this wasn't the tardis that harry remembered. the one that harry knew, was a policebox from the 60's. but this tardis looked

like a grandfather clock. hearing a door open behind him, harry turned around and saw a handsome version of joe that he wouldnt even have guessed could've

existed. He was wearing a black suit with a white dress coat with coattails. for shoes, he was wearing the same shoes that he wore to this day. "joe?" came a

incredulous cry. Joe's face color changed to a milky white at the voice. "lils?" he said looking at the woman at the doorway. "Oh my god, you came back!" lily cried

running towards Joe. they both hugged and shortly after broke apart with tears both in their eyes. "lily flower, who's there?" came a man's voice. Harry turned around

and saw that he was looking at his father. They both looked the same except James's eyes were hazel instead of emerald green. "Hello James." joe said awkwardly.

James was stunned."you?"he asked. "in the flesh, my good man" Joe replied in a Victorian era like voice, causing lily to giggle. The memory then changed into a living

room with a few chairs and couches with a fireplace. "So you two, how's marriage life doing?" joe asked hesitantly taking a sip of his coffee. "Not bad. I mean, we just

found out that lily is pregnant a couple of days ago." James said. Joe in a very comical way, spat out his coffee. "Oh My GOD!" Joe said with a joy that everybody

knew he hadn't had in a while . "yep" lily said embarrassed. "How far along are you?" joe asked excitedly. "2 months" lily replied. "Well girl or boy, i know that your

child will have the best parents there are." joe complemented. "thank you." James said with pride in his voice. "James?" joe said. "yeah Joe, what is it?" James asked.

"I want to apologize for what happened in fifth year. We both said and done things that we shouldn't have done. so I was wondering for the sake of friendship, can we

forgive each other?" joe asked extending out his hand for a handshake. James took his hand and shook it. "apology accepted." James muttered to him while looking

at joe in the eyes. "you guys are both idiots." lily said sarcastically. "Women" joe muttered, causing James to snigger. During all of this, Joe was looking nonchalantly

to his watch. "um guys i got to go." joe said sadly. "why? you just got here." james said. "My leave is up. if i report back late, they are going to imprison me for

'desertion'." joe explained. "oh." lily said sadly. "but before i go, lily i'm going to make a promise to you OK? James stay here." Joe said with James heading out of the

room. "lily, i promise you. I promise to protect your child from You-Know-Who when _I_ _have the time_." Joe emphasized the last part. "because regardless where I am,

i'll keep you in my mind." he said while giving her a quick hug touching her stomach. "Joe.." lily started before Joe's watch started beeping. "oops, gotta go. Lily

remember the promise i made to you. Also, your baby's going to be a boy." He added quickly before making a break for the door. "Wait, what?!" lily and james

shouted in unison before Joe raced out of the door back to his Tardis. "Take care of her, James!" he yelled before slamming the door behind him. Then, Harry's vision

started to swirl. he then finally came to inside his room in the tardis where the trio was waiting for him.

(hope you guys like it. I certainly enjoy cranking this thing out. Dont forget to read and send me a review) Until next time


	10. lessons,the request & the return

Don't forget to send me a review on this story, it takes a while to type these chapters out. PLS. me: anybody want to say the important thing before

this story starts? Harry: do we really? Me: well, we sort of have too. if we don't, there will be copyright issues. Harry: Fine. Timeandrelativeawesomness Does not own Harry Potter or Doctor Who. they belong to their rightful owners. Me: thanks, kid.(AN: p.s., in the later part in the graveyard. i would play Billy Joel's song "Piano Man". P.P.S This is going to be a long chapter, so i hope you enjoy this.)

"C'mon Harry, I know you can do this." Joe said in a frustrated tone, pinching the bridge of his nose. "well maybe it's too bloody hard for me. Didn't

you ever think of that?" harry replied in the same tone. Joe didn't know what he was doing wrong. He taught harry the ways of occlumency that sev

taught him in third year. At the very least, Harry should have the hang of it by now. But harry's mind couldn't get his defenses ready in time for joe's

legilimency attacks. And joe knew harry was putting in a hard effort trying to repulse his attacks. His damp shirt and forehead was evidence enough.

"Or maybe" Joe thought to himself, "He can't do it the way Sev taught me. Maybe he needs to think of something. something like, Love." he

mused to himelf. Joe immediately knew what he had to do. "Alright harry, one last time before we continue lessons tomorrow. But before start, i

have an theory to why you're having trouble." joe said in a polite manner. "Well, what is it? What is your brilliant theory?" harry replied in a

broken tone, barley able to keep his frustration in check. "Look harry, I know you're frustrated. But hear me out first, Ok?" joe asked, mentally

hoping that the boy will listen. continuing before harry had a chance to reply, joe blurted "love". puzzled, harry leaned forward. "love?" harry asked.

"Love is the answer to your problem here. The way I learned Occlumency, i had to learn how to clear my mind of all emotions and think of nothing.

But for you, i think that you have to think of love while attempting occlumency. Meaning, you learn how to perform occlumency differently then

other people." joe summarized. "ok so you're tell me that in order to be proficent in occlumency, i need to think of love while attempting

occlumency?" Harry said, trying to clarify. "yep" joe said while nodding. "ok, lets do this." harry said, while summoning up his courage. "atta boy,

harry!" joe said proudly, while patting harry on the shoulder. "On 3. Ready?" Joe asked. harry hesitantly nodded his head. "ok, on 3. One, Zwei,

three." joe said. "Legillemens!" joe yelled while pointing his wand at harry.

Inside harry's mind: Joe couldn't get past the boys defense. Joe pushed hard against the wall, but it was hard and it electrocuted him pushing him

back into the real world.

In the real world: "you did it !" joe exclaimed excitedly to harry. "you mean it?" Harry asked timidly. crossing his hearts with his hand, joe said

"Cross my hearts, and hope to die." giving harry a crooked smile, they both embraced into a hug. "i'm so proud of you harry." joe whispered. "I

know you are." harry said cheekily. "Joe?". "Yes, harry?". "Can we visit my mum and dad?" Harry said with tears forming in his eyes. "Because, i

just want to say hi to them." he croaked. eyes full of pity for the small boy, joe hugged him tighter. "of course, harry. I want to say hi to your

parent's as well." Joe said softly to harry's ears. Handing harry a handkerchief that was in his pocket, Joe wiped tears away from his eyes. "so

should we get going?" Harry asked, still sniffing. "wherever you go my love, i go with you." Joe replied sweetly. Then quietly, the couple got up together and left

joe's room.

Before they opened the door to leave to Tardis, Harry started to cry. He was so scared of leaving the Tardis that he literally, clung to ten and Joe.

Rose could only sit there with eyes full of sadness and pity. "Harry, your going to be alright. you don't have to be scared." ten assured harry while placing a

comforting arm on his shoulder. "it's not that. It's just,this is where my parent's are buried. this is where it all started for me." harry croaked out. "True, but we're

going to we're going to ensure that you will be safe." Joe said in a tone that's between angry and determined. "We are also going to ensure, that the sacrifices that

your parent's made weren't in vain." rose added with a nod. "thanks guys." Harry muttered appreciatively, while hugging Ten. "Hey, it's no problem harry." she

said while walking towards the 3 males. "let's do this." Joe said. Ten then let go of Harry and opened the door of the tardis.

The 4 people then left the Tardis and the proceeded towards to the small church graveyard. Crossing themselves when they got to the graveyard,

the two couples looked for the Potter's tombstone. "hey guys, I found them." Joe said. The other three turned and looked to where joe was talking

about. And there it was, the tombstone of Lily and James Potter. "Hello Lils, hello James." Joe said sadly. "Hello Mr. and Mrs. Potter." ten said to the

tombstone. joe turned to Harry but he saw that harry was hugging rose for support. "Lily and James." Joe paused, wiping the tears that were

dripping down his face. Taking a deep breath, he continued. "I don't know if you are listening. But if you are, I want to let you know that i'm sorry.

I'm sorry that I couldn't have been there to protect you on that night." Joe said softly with sadness being present. Touched by his statement, the trio

hugged him. Then, joe's self control broke and he ended up on his knees crying his heart out into his hands. "If I could sacrifice my lives for you

guys, I would. If I didn't had to fight in that dam war in the first place, i could've been there too protect you." Joe sobbed. His crying lasted for a

while before wiping his eyes fiercely. "I could've done so much more to protect you guys." Joe said angrily with tears still in his eyes."SO MUCH

MORE!" he cried while hitting his breasts. "BUT IT'S NOT FAIR!" joe finished loudly. He then collapsed on his knees and just bawled. But the next few moments, will

be the moments that will change the course of magical history

While all of this was happening, Ten started to take some readings with his sonic screwdriver. He was fascinated with the magical energy Wizards

and witches gave off, but there was something that caught his eyes when he finished his scan of lily's grave. "Joe" ten murmured. "what?" Joe

snarled while wiping his eyes. Taken aback by this, Ten backed up a bit. "I was taking some scans of the tomb, and there appeared to be a strong energy signature

inside Lilly Potter's grave." There was a deadly silence. "It could be a rune or summat that was buried with them" Rose suggested silently. "I don't think it's

a rune." Ten said confidently."How do you know that?" Joe asked. "The energy signature looks similar to that of Harry's." Ten answered. "So your

telling me, that there's a chance that my mother is still alive or there's a chance that you misread it." Harry asked. "basically, yes." ten replied in a

serious tone. "I've got a question." rose asked. "shoot" ten and joe replied. "well let's say that the Doctor is right and that she's somehow alive.

Well, how is she alive?" she asked doctor and joe. "easy." Joe answered. "she could've been placed into a magically induced sleep like sleeping

beauty or she was given the Draught of living death." Joe finished. "the Draught of what?" ten and rose asked. "The draught of living death, a

sleeping potion so powerful it sends the drinker into a powerful deep sleep. almost like a magically induced coma." Joe answered. "but then, what

happened when I was dueling Voldemort? I saw my mum, dad and Cedric come out of his wand." harry asked with a confused tone. "it was possible

that your mind was playing tricks on you." Joe answered. "it is possible that only your dad, Cedric and another woman that looked like your

mum came out of his wand." Ten suggested."well, there's only one way to be sure." joe said. "And what way would that be?" Rose asked. "We're gonna

have to dig her up." Joe suggested. "I hate to say this, but it's the only way." ten agreed. "Agreed. Just, don't hurt her OK?" harry asked while

agreeing with them.

that evening, joe and ten were at the gravesight with the tardis only a dozen feet away. "psst, hey doc!" joe whispered. "what?" ten whispered. "I

think I've got something!" joe whispered excitedly. "then get up here and do your Wibbly Wobbly magical-y things" doctor whispered quickly. joe

then climbed out of the grave and the doctor helped him up. "ok here goes nothing." joe said while getting his wand out. After clearing his throat,

Joe casted a non verbal levitating charm. The pine coffin then levitated out of it's grave. it then landed softly next to where joe was with a soft

'thump'. "Quickly, let's get this thing into the Tardis." joe whispered softly

A few moments later inside the Tardis:

"This is past the point of no return, are you sure that you're ready harry? There's a chance that. well.." Joe trailed off. "I'm ready. I know what to

expect." Harry quietly said. Joe then nodded. Pointing at the locks that sealed the casket, joe then Cast a non verbal Alohomora. The locks undid

themselves and fell to the floor of the Tardis. Surprisingly, there was no rotten stench of flesh. "hey doctor, can you help me with this?" Joe asked.

Struggling, with the effort of taking the lid off. Nodding his head, ten walked over to the coffin and helped him open the coffin. Everybody gasped at

what they saw. Lying in the bottom of the coffin was not a decomposed cadaver like some expected. Inside however, was a beautiful young woman

that both Harry and Joe recognized as Lily Potter. Scooping her up into his arms, Joe placed her on one of the couches in the control room. as soon

as he was done, both he and the doctor took out their sonic screwdrivers and started to scan her. "We know she's alive because she has a pulse. We

know that she's not a human vegetable. But from what i could tell, she hasn't aged a bit since that night. so what can it be Joe? what's causing her

to be like this?" Ten asked Joe. "Well, I believe its a induced sleeping spell. And thankfully, i know the counter spell." Joe replied while getting up.

getting his wand out, he took a couple of deep breaths. "guys, i think it would be best if you could give me some space."Joe said. As soon as the

other 3 left, joe got to work. Taking out his wand, he closed his eyes and took a couple of deep breaths. After he got his mind in order, Joe then

proceeded to mutter the counter spells. Muttering under his breath, he pointed his wand at the still body of Lilly potter. Waving his wand side to side

while muttering the counter spell, Lily's still body started to glow white while under the effects of the spell. "Nocte consurgens virgos vos postulo pro

vesstri carissimi" Joe said determinedly. He did this 3 times before the effect started to take place. lily's body became fully engulfed by a pure,

bright white light. When the light dissipated, all was calm. then a yawn pierced the calm. Joe's eyes were as big as dinner plates when he heard this.

Walking silently as he could, he crouched next to the body of the girl that he loved. Looking at the face of lily, Joe could see that she hasn't aged

one bit since that night. "that's the blessing and curse of a induced magical sleep" joe mused. "you stay young but you miss out on everything." he

thought to himself.

A couple minutes later, lily's eyes opened up. Vibrant green eyes met Hazel. "Joe? Where am I? Where's Voldemort? Where's James? Where's harry?" She

asked him frantically. She started to hyperventilate at the massive size of the tardis. "Lily, calm down." joe said soothingly. "remember what I

taught you during our fifth year?" Joe asked her desperately. "yes." Lily breathed. " Inhale through your nose. And then exhale through your mouth.

I need you to do this a couple times." Joe told her quickly. She then did this a couple of times. a couple of minutes passed. joe then decided to

answer her questions. "Lily, the year is 1995. you have been asleep for 14 years." Joe explained to her. "and you don't look like a day older than

23." he added teasingly. "Prat" lily said while hitting him on the shoulder. "where is harry, did you take him after..." she stumbled a little at her

husband's name. "James and I were attacked?" she continued. "Harry is here with me. And if you notice, this is not my tardis. My tardis was

destroyed in that war I told you i was fighting in." Joe explained. "if you want, I can call for him." He offered. "please do. I need to see how he's

grown after 14 years." she pleaded. "i'll take you with me to go see him." Joe said nicely. holding out his hand for her, she took his hand and he pulled her

up. she then tried to walk but then she stumbled to the floor. After pulling lily up, Joe had to help her walk again. Holding her hand, he took her to

harry's room. Joe then decided to knock on the door. "Harry, it's Joe." when harry opened the door, Joe knew that the boy's world would be turned

upside down. lily got a good look at the young man before her. He looked like james, yet the boy had her eyes. Her vibrant emerald eyes. It was her

son. the son that she lost years ago. "Mum?" Harry stammered with tears in his eyes. "I'm here sweetie. I'm here." Lily sobbed to her son. "I missed

you so much, son." "I know mum." Harry cried. soon they were joined by 3 other people. joe, rose and ten joined the hugging session.

And in that moment, the Timelord, the bad wolf, the Timelord/wizard, the boy who lived and the witch became a family.

(AN: BOOM! DONE!)

holy crap, that's the longest chapter I've ever written so far. and it's all for you guys. So what do you think about all the plot turns, eh? pretty crafty don't you think? Don't forget to send me a Private message. or if you don't want to, you can write me a review. Please for the love of merlin or rassilon, i want to hear some feedback from my readers. I'm very interested in hearing your own opinions and thoughts guys.

some translations :D

Verdammt= (german for damn)

Kreig= (german for war)

Nocte consurgens virgos vos postulo pro vesstri carissimi= latin for (arise sleeping maiden for your loved ones need you)

Again, thank you guys so much for taking your own sweet time too read my story. Also, Don't Forget To Stay Awesome.

Until next time, TimeAndRealitveAwesomness signing out


	11. feelings,explanations&internal fighting

As i'm writing this, I want to thank the 543 registered viewers and the 179 visitors who read my story. You guys are amazing. Especially since this

is my 1st fan fict. Me: alright, who wants to start the story off with the thing that we have to do? Joseph smith: I dreaded the day I would have to

stoop so low too do this. Me:*eh hem* Joseph Smith: Fine! Time and relative awesomeness does NOT own Harry Potter or Doctor Who. they belong to their current copyright owners. (AN: no but seriously, thank you guys so much for your support.) Also, change of story. don't worry, the story stays the same. but there will be some changes in the pairings. the pairings for Smith will be OC/Lily P. Thank you, I hope you will understand.

warning: chapter includes swearing, Alcohol, some partial drunkenness and violence

"so joe, you didn't answer my question." lily told Joe after she broke away from harry. "And what would that question be?" Joe asked with an

eyebrow raised. "did you take harry with you after voldysnort attacked that night?" she asked him desperately. "no, I did not. from what i could

gather, he was taken to your sister's." joe said in a defeated tone. "SHE WENT TO MY MAGIC HATING SISTER?" lily shrieked. "uh oh. she's pissed" joe told the doctor mentally. "yup" ten mentally responded while popping the 'p' at the end

(cue in tenth doctor title sequence)

"well this should be fun." Rose said sarcastically, who was reaching for a bottle of tequila and shot glasses. handing one to Ten who kindly refused. "You probably

placed him with her. didn't you?" lily said to Joe in a accusing tone. Joe was about to say something dirty to her before he was cut off by harry. "It wasn't

joe's fault Mum." Harry said loudly. "then who was it?" lily hissed venomously."it was my highly esteemed headmaster who placed in

the care of aunt Petunia." Harry said in a bitter tone. "I swear to morgana, I will hang that old bastard by his beard off of the astronomy tower and then proceed to

cut his bollocks off with a blunt knife." Lily said in a low and dangerous tone. "hey rose, pour me a shot." Joe whispered to rose. complying, she handed him a shot

glass full of tequila. "also, why the hell are you drinking?" he hissed at her. "well, lets see." rose said with her eyes rolled. "we went to a cemetery, found out harry's

mum is still alive. Then, we practically robbed her grave." she said in a livid tone. taking a breath, she continued. "then as soon as we opened up her coffin, we

found out she's still alive." rose added angrily. "finally, you wake her up with magic like she's sleeping bloody beauty. So i think i'm entitled to a good drink joe." rose

said in a pissed off tone. "Well I don't blame you one bit." Joe said too her before he downed the shot in one big gulp. When he was done, he put it on harry's bedside

table. "Mrs Potter, Dumbledore will pay. Mark my word, he will pay. But we need to focus on the present in the mean time." Ten said to her in a reassuring tone.

There was a long pause before joe decided to speak up. "Lils, I have something to ask you." Joe said to Lily. "yes?" she snapped looking at him with her piercing

green eyes. "When you were in that deep sleep, Could you hear things? Like really loud noises?" Joe asked her hesitantly. "no, I couldn't hear things."lily explained.

"But when you four arrived at my grave.." lily took a moment to pause to wipe her eyes. "I heard this loud voice crying something around the lines of 'I've could've

done so much more.' " she added. all eyes turned to joe. "heh" joe chuckled nervously before continuing. uh,lily that was me. that was me pouring out my anguish,

sadness and pain." joe said painfully. "oh" lily said. "That was my soul, pouring out all the grief and hatred for myself that I was bottling up these past 14 years." joe

whispered. reading the confused look on her face, Joe decided to invite her into his room. "tell you what Lils, if you want to stop by my room later you're welcome

too." Joe offered. "there i'll explain everything that happened the past 1 and nearly a half decades." he added. After saying this, Joe got up and left harry's room. "aw

c'mon, I just opened this bottle!" a drunken rose argued with ten who was trying to tug the bottle away from her. Rolling his eyes on his way out, joe walked with

haste to his bedroom. When Joe got to his room, he closed the door and went to his Baby grand Piano. Sitting down, he started to play 'Piano Man' and started to sing

all of the lyrics. Unknown to him, lily was outside the door. Reminiscing the time joe played this song for her. She remembered how his hands seemed to be made of

liquid as he played every key. When he finished singing and playing, she knocked on his door three times. Hearing movement on the other side of the door, she

backed up a bit to prevent herself from being hit by the door. "So Lils, what is it that you wanted the know?" he asked her, when joe saw her face. "everything" she

said in a serious tone. Closing the door behind her, he prepared to tell her everything that harry told him. From being left in Privet Drive to travelling now in the

Tardis.

(line break, cause i'm a devilish little bastard XD)

FEW HOURS LATER.

Everybody was asleep in the Tardis, besides two people. Lily and Joe were catching up on things. But due to lily being loud whenever she screamed

he had to place privacy and silencing charms near the door of his room, so they didn't disturb the others. Trying to calm her down, he tried to get

her too remember the fun and happy times they had together. "So, lily I wanted to ask you something." Joe asked her. "yes, Joe?" she asked. "Do

you remember how we spent the Christmas holidays during sixth year?" he asked her. "You and I at Hogwarts, alone, and most of all in the room of

requirement." She told him with daydreaming eyes. "do you remember what song I played on the piano when we were alone?" He asked her. "didn't you

play 'Piano Man'?" she asked him excitedly. "I did." joe told her. "And if I remember correctly, didn't you play the harmonica?" he asked her. "yeah I did !" she

exclaimed. "Didn't you snog me senselessly afterwards?" lily asked him in a playful manner. "from what I remember, you started it." Joe told her cheekily, with a

eyebrow raised. "you are such a prat" she told him, rolling her eyes. "haven't changed a bit, have I?" he asked while smirking. rolling her eyes, lily simply called joe a

prat and then promptly smacked him on the shoulder. "Why Lily Evans, i think you just broke my heart." Joe said while gasping in fake pain and holding a hand over

his heart. Lily started laughing because of this. Then out of nowhere, he pulled her into a hug. "oh lily, you have no idea how much I missed you." Joe whispered. "I

missed you too Joe." lily told him in a comforting voice. "I thought i'd never see you again." Joe said in a pained tone. "Me too." lily responded. "I know you're dealing

with a lot of shite right now. But if it offers you any comfort." Joe began to say before pausing. "what would offer me any comfort?" she asked him. "I still thought of

you, after all these years. After all this time, I kept you in my mind." Joe said softly, while looking into her eyes. "you did?" she asked quietly. "indeed" he responded

in the same Victorian era tone that he hasn't used in a while. Causing her to laugh again. In Joe's mind he couldn't take it anymore. If he didn't tell lily about

his feelings for her, he felt as if his mind would explode. "lily, i need to tell you something." Joe urgently said to her. "joe, what is the matter?" lily

asked. He then got up and started to walk around in his room. lily recognized the actions he was doing. He was experiencing a mental break down.

She knew it was a mental breakdown because of all the times he tried to talk to her before they became a couple at the end of fifth year. Doing the

only thing she could think of, she got up and gave Joe a passionate kiss. Joe was going to break away, but then he realized who was kissing him.

Lily Evans, the girl he loved. He closed his eyes and allowed himself to be kissed. But in joe's mind, something snapped. His mind wasn't used too this type of mental

overload. due to the mental damage he sustained, Joe immediately keeled over and fell head first onto the bed. Lily shook him a couple of times trying to get him to

wake. When he didn't respond to her tearful pleas she did the only thing she could think of, she ran to get the Doctor.

(Inside joe's mind)

when Joe came too, he noticed he was in a dark room illuminated by thousands of candles. he then checked his pockets to see if he had everything with him.

wand? check. Sonic Screwdriver? check. Pocket knife? check. flask? check. "Ah, I wondered when you would finally wake up." a dark figured said to joe when he got

up. "Who are you? what do you want?" joe asked in a calm yet steely tone. "oh, two part questions! I love those!" the figure squealed like a freaking overexcited

school girl. Getting tired of waiting, joe got up and noticed a light switch. flipping it upwards, he was suddenly blinded by thousands of lights igniting. realizing he was

in a empty corridor in one of the old, abandoned Nazi death camps. "Why in the absolute hell did my mind place me in here?" joe thought to himself. He quickly

turned around to face the figure. "fine, i'll show you who i am." the figure said in a bored voice that joe instantly recognized as his own. Taking his mask and cloak off,

the character revealed himself as an exact copy of Joe. Totally gobsmacked, joe took a closer look at his doppelganger. Although they both looked identical, Smith

knew that something was off. his eyes were devoid of any caring or love. replaced only by hatred and evil. "like the devil himself" joe mused to himself. "so what are

you?" joe asked again. "Basically, I am an amalgamation of all of your deepest and most darkest thoughts." evil smith answered with a smirk on his face. "so why did

you bring me here?" Joe asked. "to be frank, I want total control." evil smith said with a predatory grin etched on his face. "and when i have control, I will kill the

people that you love, including your precious Doctor. Then, I will be the TimeLord Victorious!" Evil smith finished with a insane smile on his face.

Joe was shocked to the core. But obviously, he didn't show it. To maintain his composure, he asked his copy a question. "is that so?" joe asked with an eyebrow

raised. "it is so." his evil side said maniacally. "Well then, do you know what I think of you?" Joe said with a snarl on his face. "oh, what is it now? Mr Oncoming

storm?" his evil side yawned sarcastically. "You are nothing but a unreal specter. A mere creation of my own mind to keep me occupied from getting out of here. " Joe

finished with his fists clenched by his side. "it is as if, it's putting me through a test of sorts." joe finished with a angry look on his face. His evil side stood there

stunned, before collapsing with laughter. Collecting his composure, his evil half got up with the ghost of the giggles still on his lips. Getting pissed, Joe took his wand

out and pressed it against the forehead of his evil half. "still think i'm funny, numb nuts?" he asked angrily. His twin backed up before pulling out his own wand. "Well

then, let us see who is the better man." evil smith snarled. "till the death?" Joe asked while bowing. "Till the death" his evil half said, confirming by bowing. Then,

they took ten paces in opposite directions. and when they got to ten, both fighters faced each other. Then the duel began in earnest.

Joe started by casting a volley of blasting curses at his opponent. evil smith repelled his curses with a single lazy flick of his wand. The duel continued for

hours until Joe's nemesis fired the bone breaking curse at his leg. the curse hit smith's left leg. Joe had to grit his teeth, to prevent the wicked scream that was

threatening to break out of his mouth. In retaliation, Joe launched a slashing curse at his doppelgangers torso. The curse hit dead on. Deep knife like wounds

appeared all over his enemies body. And the amount of blood that was falling from the torso was so rapid, it caused his doppelganger to shriek in shock and pain.

Tossing their wands aside, they proceeded to fight in hand and to hand combat. "Had enough?" Joe asked his doppelganger when he was on top of him once.

"NEVER!" his duplicate cried out. Then surprisingly, his duplicate managed to pin Joe on the ground. Then he started to strangle Joe. Reaching into his pocket, Joe

pulled out his pocket knife and then stabbed his duplicate in the abdomen. "i'm sorry" Joe thought to himself when he felt his blade pierce the abdomen of his twin.

Screaming bloody murder, Joe's duplicate got off of him and clutched at the knife that was embedded in his abdomen. Pulling the knife out and tossing it aside, Joe's

duplicate lay down on the floor and started to bleed out. "I warned you, yet you didn't listen." Joe said with a sad yet angry expression on his face. "look who's

talking. You say you are a good man. well,you aren't." his duplicate taunted through gritted teeth. Limping towards his duplicate, Joe then decided

to do the unthinkable. Taking his flask out of his coat pocket, he opened it and poured the contents of the flask into the open wound. His duplicate shrieked and

squirmed in pain. "I think we're done here." Joe said darkly as he put cap back onto the flask. He then picked up his wand that he tossed aside. "DON'T YOU LEAVE

ME HERE, SMITH!" his duplicate shouted in fury. "oh but I am." Joe replied calmly, with a smug look on his face. "I thought one of the traits of being a good man, is

that you are full of mercy and compassion!" Evil smith yelled, trying to instigate Joe into another fight. attempting to stop his duplicate's useless taunts, joe took his

right pointer finger and jabbed it into the knife wound. Again, the shrieks and the cries of the wounded shadow version filled the hallway. Taking his bloodied finger

out of the wound, he wiped it on his right pantleg. "I am full of mercy and compassion. But you forfeited those rights when you schemed to posses me and then

threatened to take the lives of my friends. For what purpose? to control the laws of time? to become the very thing I've sworn to myself that I would never ever

become?" he whispered in a deathly calm voice. "You would have to be a foolish and suicidal moron with no brain cells, for wanting to take control over the laws of

time. Because Time doesn't obey anyone." Joe said, while berating his suffering shadow-self. Surprisingly during all of this, his face maintained a calm expression. But

his eyes told another story. Trying to get his prisoner to feel uncomfortable, Joe decided to crouch down low and stare into the eyes of his twin. When his duplicate

looked into his eyes, his duplicate turned away in fear and shock. Joe's eyes were full of fire, ice and rage. Like the storm in the heart of the sun. The wrath of a

Timelord. A punishment so dreadful, it even made suicide look like the best viable option to avoid it. And Joe promised himself that he will make this extremely evil

bastard pay. And Joe knew the perfect punishment for this specter. "I'm not going to kill you, because that will be too merciful for you. So this is what i'm going to do

when I leave this hell hole. When I get back to the real world, I'm going to lock you up by placing mental blocks around you. This way, the universe and my friends

will never ever be threatened by the likes of you ever again." Joe muttered viciously to his duplicate. He got up and started to limp towards a door he just noticed.

"Enjoy your new and eternal hell." Joe told his duplicate. Looking back at his duplicate, he couldn't stop himself by having the smallest shred of pity for the copy.

Shaking his head, he kept on limping. Opening the door, he was blinded by a Bright blue light. And then to Joe's annoyance, his vision turned black.

*cue in tenth doctor outro title sequence

Man, Joe is quite dark in this chapter. Originally, I wanted to include a scene that included some fluff between him and lily. But i decided that would be boring.

another fun fact: originally, I wanted 'shadow' smith to be dressed in a similar fashion like a punk kid. With a black hoodie, black sweat pants and a shirt underneath

that says "1 finger, two words". And the reason for Joe loosing consciousness in the first place, will be explained in the next chapter

P.S. If anyone wants to become my beta, I would greatly appreciate it. If you are interested in becoming a beta, send me a private message or post a review.


	12. regrets,romance,dilemma's and vilewords

Before this story starts, I want to thank "readership" for favoring this story. As well as following and favoring my profile. Also before I forget, I want to

thank "Hello-Zepp" for following the story. Me: Before we start this chapter, I want to take a moment and say that I Do Not Own Doctor Who or Harry Potter. Without further ado, I present chapter 12 of Harry Potter and the Timelord ! (AN: Harry bond's with joe at the start of the story. But later turns into a HP/HG story when the two teen's recognize their feelings for each other)

(Trigger warning: There will be homophobic slurs later in the chapter. and there will be SOME crude language throughout the chapter. And some snogging at the start. YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED!)

"You idiot!" a girl's voice rang out in the darkness as Joe felt something had slapped him. Waking up with a start, Joe looked around wildly trying to

find who slapped him. He was about to mutter a death threat until he found out that lily had slapped him. Immediately regaining his composure, he

looked at lily. He could notice that her face was red and that there were tear tracks down the front of her pretty face. Reaching out for lily, she

embraced him with open arms. And to top it off, she was crying. And Joe hated it when she cried. "Joseph Walter Bloody Smith, you had me worried

you bloody retard" Lily angrily sobbed into Joe's shoulder. She then got on top of joe and started to hug him while crying her fears and anger out.

"Lily. Can't. Breathe." Joe gasped. when lily refusing to let go of him ,Joe decided to add something hastily. "And if you noticed, I'm not dead" he

added quickly. "not yet anyway" he said to himself. " I heard that, Joe!" lily said to him, slightly relinquishing her grip on Joe . "Bollocks" Joe swore

to himself. "language" lily gently chided him. rolling his eyes, Joe tried to get up. Only to be pushed down by lily. "your not going anywhere until you

tell me what happened to you." lily stated angrily. "well then, make yourself comfortable. Because this is may take a while." he told her sheepishly.

Laying down right next to him, lily motioned to Joe that she was ready for him to begin.

Taking a deep breath, Joe began to explain everything to her. Starting with his evil duplicate, and ending it with him leaving his Evil twin for dead.

Lily was shocked and mortified at the story Joe told her. She never knew that such anger and rage could even be possible. Even by her standards.

But then again this is Joe being well, himself. She could see from the expressions and emotions on his face was, that whatever he faced in his mind

left him spooked. Spooked and unnerved to a point. "And then" joe said with a unnerved face. He was near the brink of tears. The guilt was so

overpowering. It was as if the guilt was eating him alive. And leaving behind a empty shell of a man. Or a Timelord in this case. "He said I was not a

good man. Thinking back to what I did to him, i'm starting to think that he was right." he whispered quietly with tears threatening to fall. "I'm

surprised you haven't started running away from me." Joe murmured. "And why would I do that?" lily asked softly with pity in her eyes. "Out of fear,

perhaps?" he guessed, turning his head the other way. Unable to control himself any longer, Joe started crying. "oh joe" lily sadly thought to herself

while stroking Joe's brown hair, trying to calm him down. Joe eventually had to plant his face in the pillow, trying to muffle his sobs. Lily tried a

tactic that she remembered during her sixth year. It was when Joe became depressed after his family were murdered by the Daleks. lily then took

Joe's right hand and held it tight. Then without pretense, she kissed the back of his neck. It worked like a charm, his sobs were silenced. But he was

stilling breathing heavily. Taking a tissue she conjured with her wand, she handed it to joe. Blowing his nose, he walked towards the bathroom. He

closed the door behind him and lily was left alone in his bedroom. Lily then heard running water and heavy panting. A few minutes later, he returned

with a clean and dry face. the only difference was the slight red, blood shot eyes. "I look like hell" joe muttered to himself. Flopping down onto his

bed, he looked at lily. "thanks, flower." joe said with a half smile. "it's no prob-" lily started to sat before being cut off by joe placing a kiss on her

lips. The shock that took hold of lily left a few moments later. Shock was replaced by passion. Hesitancy was replaced by longing. both partners allowed the other one

access to each other's throat. And by the time they fell asleep, Joe and lily's hands were intertwined with each other.

At Number 12 Grimmauld place.

A certain Headmaster was getting nervous. there were so many questions on the mind of everyone in the Order. Where was Harry Potter? Where

has Joseph Smith been all these years? During all of this madness, Hermoine was in her room doing her summer homework. She and the other

Weasley children arrived last week. And ever since then, they've been waiting for Harry to arrive. Since he wasn't responding to her letters, she was

worried sick about him. But there was something about that boy that made her keep thinking about him. Ever since first year she was best friends

with Harry Potter. She was by his side during fourth year when the whole school seemed to hate and ridicule him due to the Triwizard Tournament.

And where was Ron during all of this? Ron abandoned him until the end of the first task. And even though he apologized, Hermoine is still somewhat

pissed at him for his actions. Come to think of it, she still thinks he's jealous. Thinking about it some more, Hermoine remembered how Harry acted

whenever she was near him. She remembered seeing his cheeks turn pink whenever she would sit next to him in the great hall. And when Viktor

pulled her away from harry at the end of the second task, she swore she saw a flash of loathing cross harry's face when he looked at Viktor. "could it

really be that Harry has a crush on me?" she thought to herself. "But he always insisted that he loved me like a sister" she told herself. (Insert

Benedict Cumberbatch Voice for the rebellious voice) "Why do you deny your feelings for him? You know damn well, that Ginerva has a hero worship

issue." a rebellious voice said to her mentally. "Well he's dashingly handsome, he risked his life to save me multiple times. And I just cannot stop

thinking about him." she thought to herself. "well news flash dear,You're in love." the voice said to her in a teasing tone. Chuckling to herself, she

decided that enough's enough and that She and harry WILL have a conversation with him about it when he arrives. Then she heard a loud noise

coming from the living room but a prank from the twins, she went to pick up her quill. A few moments later, there was a

ferocious bickering coming downstairs. She opened her door and leaned over the banister to see what was going on. She saw the Headmaster

having a argument with a man that she instantly recognized as Joseph Smith. She saw Harry talking with a woman with red hair. Along side Smith,

she saw the man that had a creepy resemblance to Barty Crouch JR. and if she remembered correctly, he liked to go by "The Doctor" and alongside

him was a girl with a pink hoodie that she identified as Rose Tyler. "well this should be fun." she said to herself in an amused tone while spectating

the bickering take place below.

"I can assure you Albus, that this is the real Lily Potter." Joe told Albus, for what seemed to be the millionth time for him. And to make matters

worse, his patience and tolerance was wearing thin. Seeing that Joe's eyes were slowly filling with ice and fire, Lily decided to do the one thing that

she knew would dispel any suspicion about her. "I'm willing to take veritaserum" Lily told Albus. Sighing in defeat, Albus asked a stunned Snape to

get a vial of the most powerful truth potion. Snape appeared a few minutes later with a small vial in his hand. "let me administer it. You can do the

questioning" Joe begged Albus. "Very well, i'll permit it for just this once." Albus sternly told him while announcing to the entire house. Joe then

turned to harry. "Harry go upstairs, now" joe said while giving an expression that said 'Don't Argue'. "Yes, sir." Harry said sarcastically while heading

upstairs. Spotting Hermione, he gave her an enormous hug. The two teens then disappeared retreated to Hermione's room. "ah the wonders of

youth" joe told the Doctor telepathically. Ten gave a sad smile, obviously remembering his youthful days. Joe then proceeded to put 3 drops of

veritaserum into lily's throat. As soon as the deed was done, joe made a hasty retreat next to ten and gave Joe a reassuring squeeze on

the shoulder, while rose held his left hand. Albus wasted no time to begin with interrogations.

"What is your name?"

"Lily Rose Evans-Potter"

"Are you a Death Eater disguising yourself while under the influence of Polyjuice Potion?"

"No"

"How did you survive the attack on Halloween of 1981?"

"After Voldemort killed James, he then proceeded up the stairs to Harry's room. I pleaded with him to spare Harry's life. Deciding that he was done listening to my pleading, Voldemort then proceeded to put me into a magical induced sleep so he could get the job done faster." lily said emotionless with tears rolling down her eyes

"and what job was that?"

"to kill my darling son. because of some stupid prophecy"

"Do you remember what happened after the attack?"

"No"

"Who discovered that you were still alive?"

"The Doctor"

"And who woke you up from your sleep"

"Joseph Smith"

"I think that's enough questions. Severus, would you please administer the antidote?" Albus said briskly as he headed for the fireplace.

"Yes, headmaster." Snap said in a monotone voice, while administering the antidote. As soon as the potion left lily's system, she broke down crying due to the very bad memories she had to relive. And Joe was the only one who could get her to calm.

Meanwhile In Hermione's room

"And that's why I didn't write any letters to you 'Mione." A nervous harry finished explaining to his crush. "I wasn't trying to be rude. It's just that,

we were constantly on the move and-" but was cut off by a finger being placed on his lips. "Harry, I understand now." Hermione said to him

reassuringly. "I'm still angry that you didn't try to contact me or Ron. But I understand you know." she scolded lightly in a very Hermione-ish way.

"Thanks 'Mione, that means a lot to me." Harry said in a relieved voice, while pulling her into a embrace. "Harry?" "Yes?" "I'm going to ask you a

question. And I need you to be honest." Hermione said to harry. "Okay." he answered in a unsure voice. "Do you have feelings for me?" she asked

him hesitantly. time instantly seemed to pause for harry. "Shit, what do I tell her?" he thought to himself in a panic. "if I say yes, then she'll

probably laugh at me. But if I say no, then she may be hurt by it. Goddammit, why do these things have to be complicated." harry ranted to himself.

Searching deep inside himself, he saw that time started to resume for him. "Yes." he answered. "how long?" she asked, clearly touched. "I've had

feelings for you ever since I saw you petrified in second year." He told her shyly. "oh, Harry." Hermione sighed. out of no where, she gave him a

near bone crunching hug. "Mione. Can't. Breath." He gasped. Letting go of him she just stood there with happiness in her eyes. "Mione, will you

allow me to be your boyfriend." He asked her hopefully. "but if you are going to be my boyfriend, I have to give you a gift." She said with a

mischievous glint in her eye. "and what gift is that?" he asked her with a eyebrow raised. "this" she whispered. And then she leaned into harry for a

kiss. (TriggerWarning: remember earlier when I said there will be homophobic slurs and nasty language? well, I wasn't joking. Please don't hate me for it! :( )

And when they broke apart, their eyes both showed longing for another kiss. And before Harry and Hermione went in again, they heard a voice

coming from the doorway. "Aww isn't that cute? The Fag is in love with someone besides his butt buddy!" a voice rang out from the hallway. Turning

around, they could see Ron standing there with a wicked evil look on his face. at that moment, all of the blood drained from harry's face. "What the

fuck are you talking about Ronald?" Hermione asked him while he walked into her room. "Remember how I told you that i was going to sneak into

the hospital wing to visit queer boy over here?" Ron asked her with that wicked evil grin still on his face. "His name is Harry not queer boy you sick

bastard." Hermione retorted. "Anyway, decided it was alright to snog Joe Smith. And I've got to ask you a question Granger. What

was going through that brain of yours? thinking that it was OK to snog this Thing." Ron spat hatefully while gesturing to harry. It took all of Harry's

self control to not get up and beat the living crap out of that redheaded idiot. "And didn't you get the message Granger? You are mine." he grinned

evilly as he was reaching for her hand. "Leave her alone!" somebody cried out angrily from behind ron. All 3 teens looked at the direction of where

that cry came from. Behind Ron stood Joe, Rose, Ten and lily. Each and everyone had a murderous look on their face. Except for joe. He was beyond

murderous, he was livid. He was so livid that he didn't notice the golden regeneration energy that was emitting from his eyes. "Rose and lily, take

and Harry to the Tardis. Doctor, stay with me." he told them mentally. Nodding their heads at the same time, the women took harry and

Hermoine to the Tardis, closing the door behind them. Leaving Ronald "Totally f'ed" Weasley with the two angry timelords. "How dare you speak to

harry, that way? How dare you say such things to him?" Joe whispered in a deadly voice. "Do you care about others, besides yourself?" ten said in a

soft yet chilling voice. "Do you lack such things as humanity, grace or even compassion to those that are different." "says the boy-shagger" ron said

while rolling his eyes. He would later regret his decision. Before loosing his temper, Joe had time to place silencing charms. "What did you just say!?"

Ten roared in anger. "Shut up Queerbait" Ron yelled at ten, before spitting on his white converse sneakers. Then a jet of white light hit Ron in the

nether regions. Squealing in pain and anguish, Ron tried to get away from him. When he opened the door, a powerful stunner hit the boy in the

back." dragging him under Hermione's bed, he opened a spare flask and started to drink some while pouring the rest on the floor and into Ron's

mouth. then he started to do some obliviating and planting fake memories in his head. "first of all what are you doing? second of all, what did you

hit him with this time?" ten asked Joe when he was done with this fake crime scene. "he's getting what he deserves. I'm erasing his memories and

planting fake ones. Instead of his memory showing that I cursed him, it'll look like he got drunk while waiting for Ms. Granger to come to bed." Ten

was aghast at first, but then nodded solemnly. After all, this brute deserved whatever he got. "to answer your second question, i hit him with a

curse that effectively castrates him without the blood and missing reproductive organs. And he'll probably be singing tenor for the rest of his life."

Joe said viciously. Ten was horrified beyond belief, but then he chuckled a bit realizing there will be no need to fear of Mr. Redhead producing more

tolerating . "shall we go now, to the tardis?" joe asked the doctor. "Yup" he replied, popping the 'p'. "Nighty nite, ronniekins" joe murmured to

himself as he turned the light off and closed the door behind him.

(cue in tenth doctor ending title sequence)

Harry and Hermoine are together now. YAY! And again, Please don't hate me for using 'those' words in a story. It was just for this one chapter anyway, so I hope you can overlook this. Please !

Also, please don't forget to PM me if you have any questions.

Till next time. (closes tardis doors while the famous tardis take off sounds plays in the background)


	13. Theories,discussions and a demonstration

before I start with my regular mojo shtick, I want to say thank you to MarkAlfred for placing my story in his/her favorite stories list. and now, we continue with our regularly scheduled broadcast!

Hey guys! so this is going to be another long chapter. In this chapter, there will be argument. Not violent ones, mind you. And thankfully, this will take place in the

Tardis. Also, Smith and Hermione will start theorizing about the causes of harry's tendency of becoming socially awkward. And another thing, Guys don't forget to post a review on the story. I'm very interested on hearing your feedback. ME: well then, guess that everybody's here. I Don't Own Doctor Who or Harry Potter.

(just letting you know) Also, to those who don't know what i'm referring to by "ten", That's short for the Tenth Doctor. Who was played by david tennant. Also this is my first fan fic, So please don't judge me too harshly.

When Joe and ten got inside the Tardis, Joe immediately went for the Captain's Chair. Sitting down, he started to breathe rapidly through his nose

like a an angry bull. Ten noticed that Joe's face was twisted with emotions. He could see rage, guilt and sadness on his face at the same time. Traveling with Joe

for a while now, Ten did the only thing that he knew that would calm him down. He tried to change the subject. "should we find the others?" ten asked Joe. Silently

praying to himself, ten hoped that lily could calm this Oncoming Storm that was still building up in Joe. Because even though ten would get angry himself, this was

nothing he has ever faced before. never has he ever encountered an anger like this in his 900 something years of his existence. Nodding, Joe got up and walked out

of the control room. With Ten leading the way. "Actually" joe said mentally, who was too tired to take physically. "i'm going to take a shower. Please find Hermoine

and take her Harry's room. Please?" Joe begged mentally. Sighing, Ten agreed to do as he asked. "But you will talk to harry later." ten said in a serious tone to Joe.

then collapsing on the floor, joe started to gasp heavily. "what's wrong?" ten asked in a panicked tone. "remember a few weeks ago, how I collapsed in my room with

lily?" Joe asked him. "Yeah. what about it?" Ten asked in return. "I met the evil side of me. A shadow version you might say." Joe began to explain. "Yes, Yes,Yes. you

told me already. Evil version of you wanted to possess you and then wanted to kill me and the others. So what is it?" ten told him in a hurried, yet bored tone. "I \

think... I think i'm turning into him." Joe whispered in a panic stricken voice. "pffh, that's absolutely pure, unadulterated rubbish." Ten scoffed. "i'm sure of it doctor."

joe insisted angrily. "Do you feel any remorse?" ten asked seriously. "not for the ginger boy, but for what I put harry through." joe said. "Nobody should ever

experience what happened to harry back there." Joe whispered. "For the last bloody time, you are not the cause for what happened back there ." ten said angrily.

"But it's my fault for what Harry experienced. I put him through that." Joe said in the same tone. "Did you say those horrible words to Harry? No. Did you know when

you first kissed him, that this would happen? No. So stop blaming yourself for what happened in the past and focus in the here and now." ten ranted. Getting up, Joe

gave the doctor a bone breaking hug. "Joe, I've known you for a while now. And from what I can see, you are a good man." ten said to him soothingly. "Thank you,

thank you so much." Joe whispered. "Doc i'm going to talk to harry. But first, let me take a shower and get myself cleaned up first. OK?" joe asked. "by all means."

Ten said approvingly. Running for his room, joe stopped and turned to face the doctor. "hey doctor!" joe said. "Yah?" ten asked. giving him a mock salute, joe said

"thank you for everything." he then turned around and raced back to his room. (cue in the 2008 tenth doctor intro)

Inside harry's room:

Harry was shaking with silent sobs. Why? Why would Ron say those things? Why can't he be a normal wizard? Why did that bastard have to ruin one of the best

moments in his life? Harry was past the point of containing his composure. "Why can't I ever get a break?" he pleaded to no one in the room. Then there was knock

on his door. He didn't bother to respond. "Harry? it's me, the doctor." Ten's voice announced. "what do you want?" "I've got hermione with me because she wants to

talk to you." Ten pleaded from behind the door. "She only probably wants to Dehumanize me further." Harry cried before suppressing some more sobs. "Harry, I have

no intention of dehumanizing you. just let me in will you?" Hermione's voice rang from behind the door. Pausing for a few seconds, he started up again. "My pride and

dignity was tarnished because of a certain half-wit ginger." harry spat venomously. Taking a breath, he continued. "And besides, nobody in their right mind would

EVER love a freak like me." he finished. "Well I still love you. Does that make me insane?" Hermione's shrill voice answered from the outside. There was a pause.

Then Harry got up and opened the door. Opening the door, he was pushed back onto his bed by a brown haired blur. "Hermione?" ten said. "yes?" Hermione said.

"Umm, I think Harry needs to breathe." Ten said with grin on his face. "oh, my bad." Hermione said with a shade of pink on both of her cheeks. "Mione?" Harry asked.

"yes, Harry?" she asked. "do you still love me?" Harry asked in a scared. It was if he was scared of her saying 'no'. "yes" she instantly replied, thus banishing any fear

of being rejected away. Then Hermione gave him a most passionate kiss on his lips. "Ewwwww. I think i'm going to be sick." Ten said in a fake sick tone. Harry

replied by giving him a rude hand gesture. Rolling his eyes, ten closed the door. "So Immature." he teased. "Like you're any better?" Harry said jokingly as the door

closed. "Oi! Timelords are not immature!" ten cried indignantly from outside the door. "Much" Harry retorted. when no response came, Hermione then grabbed him by

the collar of his shirt and pulled him back to her. And soon after, they resumed where they left off. To Harry, it was like sweet intoxication.

(page break cause i'm a jerk XD)

They both resumed on and off for a while, before someone knocked on the door. "come in" harry said, breaking away from Hermione. It was Joe. and he

looked a bit nervous about something. "Hi. ummm, is this a bad time?" joe asked sheepishly. "no, come on in." Harry said invitingly. "Actually, I need to borrow

Hermione a bit. only for a little bit." Joe added, seeing the suspicious look on her face. "alright, i'll be with you in a moment." Hermione called to Joe. "Splendid.

meet me in the control room when you have the time." joe said with a crooked smile on his face as he left. "What on earth does he want to talk to you about?" harry

asked his girlfriend. "I dont know. But whatever it is, it better be good." she muttered, causing Harry to smirk. Hermione gave Harry a quick peck before closing the

door behind her. Then, she walked to the control room. "So joe, what is it that you wanted to talk to me about?" she asked. "Ah Hermione, glad you could make it. I

just need to tell you something." joe happily said to her. "well, what is it?" she asked, seeing the excited look on joe's face. "I'm going to be working in the hospital

wing this year." he said to her. "OH MY GOD, CONGRATULATIONS !" Hermione cried before running towards him and giving him a massive bear hug. "eerrr hermione?

timelords need to breath too ya know?" joe that she was crushing him, Hermione released Joe. "What did madam Pomfrey say to this?" she said with

barely contained excitement. "well when she found out at first, lets say she got quite angry. because she thought I was going to replace her. But when she found out

who was going to work alongside her, she asked Dumbledore why she wasn't getting any help at all." joe explained happily. "Congratulations Joe. Was healing always

a career that interested you?" Hermione asked. "not always. I just know that i'm damn good at it." joe said with a smirk. "does the Doctor and the others know?" she

asked him. "yes" Joe confirmed for her. "Also" joe added before sneezing. "gesundheit" Hermione said. "Danke" joe replied. there was a short pause. "what were you

going to say Joe?" Hermione asked. "Well I've got a request for you." Joe said in a serious manner. "and what would that be?" Hermione asked. "Well since I can't

always be by Harry's side, I'm asking you to fill in for me." Joe told her. Seeing the look of 'Please continue' on Hermione's face, Joe continued. "As you know, most of

the magical world hates his guts. They're calling him a liar, a 'dangerous' individual or some other garbage. So this year is going to be tough on him." joe explained.

"He's going to need someone to look out for him." he sighed before continuing. "I know that you were given the position of being a Prefect, and I know you have your

OWL'S this year. But Harry needs someone with him besides me, lily, the doctor and rose." joe said. "and that someone is you" he added seriously.

(Page break)

Hermione was simply gob smacked. "Joe... I don't know what to say." she started to say before Joe cut her off. "do you know harry hasn't stopped talking you over

the summer?" Joe asked her. Her cheeks turned pink. "he talks about me?" she asked, shocked beyond all pretense. "All the bloody time. He's absolutely crazy about

Hermione." he said while rolling his eyes in exasperation of the amount of times he's mentioned the girl. "Intentionally or unintentionally Miss Granger, you stole my

protege's heart." he said jokingly while wiping a fake tear away from his eyes. this caused her to laugh. "I love him, Joe. I do." she said before pausing to chew the

bottom of her lip, trying to find the right words."Are you alright?" he asked with a frown. "I'm fine. it's just that...It's just that I don't know how or when he started to

realize he had feelings for me. I mean whenever I was around him, he always seemed shy or he had a sliver of dread when I would talk to him." she said in a

confused tone. "think about it from his perspective Hermione." joe said, pausing to take breath. "He's been left to live with abusive relatives after his family was

attacked by Voldemort." joe said, ignoring the teenage girl's flinch at the name. "His magic hating relatives then began to torment Harry physically and mentally.

Practically making him feel unwanted, unloved and it also made him feel like a freak." Joe said with a faint anger in his voice. Taking a few deep breaths to calm

himself, joe continued. "Then when he turned 11, Harry finds out he's a wizard and that he is the cause of Voldemort's first downfall." Joe paused, hoping his words

got to Hermione. The evidence pointing towards success was her eyes opening all the way due to realization. "And then he meets and eventually has friendship with a

beautiful young lady who turns out to be the brightest witch of her age." Joe said, smiling at Hermione's pink face. "He says those things about me?" she asked. He

nodded to her in confirmation. "do you know why he was always like this around me?" she asked him. "I have one theory. do you want to hear it?" he offered. she

then nodded for him to continue. Joe then proposed his theory. "I think the problem was that until the 3 of us came into his life." Joe said, referring to himself, rose

and ten. "He was shy of revealing his feelings for you due to a possible fear of you leaving him if you ever found out." He said out loud. Seeing that her eyes were

starting to water, Joe then promptly got up and sat down right next to her. "oh mione" Joe sighed sadly as he gave her a massive hug. "I sometimes wish that...

harry wasn't so shy when I first met him." hermione sobbed into joe's shoulder. "I know hermione. I know" joe whispered soothingly into her ear. "and when I found

out that harry was in the hospital wing after the third task, I thought he wasn't going to make it." she continued to sob. "Don't get me wrong hermione, I thought we

were going to loose him. But good old harry managed to defy the odds and survived." he chuckled. Reaching for his wand, he conjured a tissue and gave it to

Hermione who gratefully accepted it. Then he pulled her into a tighter embrace, soothing her for many minutes. she seemed to finally calm down by the time he let go

of her.

(another line break)

"Joe?" she asked. "yes?" he said. "Why did I feel two heartbeats?" she asked him seriously. "Timelords have a Twin Binary vascular system." he answered as if it

solved her question. "oohh" she answered. "anything else?" he asked her cheekily. "can you do that trick again?" she asked him hopefully. "I have many tricks, which

one?" Joe asked while raising a eyebrow. "the trick where you have the golden energy in your eyes." she answered. "ok. but just this once." he told her sternly. she

then pouted for a bit before agreeing. closing his eyes and concentrating on the energy, joe felt it push towards his eyes. Then he opened them. Hermione was scared

and yet amazed by what she saw. Water blue eyes were replaced with shining golden eyes filled with golden energy, looked right at her. She turned to look away

from him, frightened of his stare. she then had to go into a fetal position on the couch that she was sitting on. She was terrified beyond her wits. Joe then closed his

eyes, and the terrifying golden orbs were replaced with his regular eyes. looking down, joe gasped at what he did. He had unintentionally terrorized Harry's girlfriend.

"Hermione" Joe whispered to her. No response, only a whimper. thinking desperately, he decided to use telepathy. "mione, talk to me please." he begged her

mentally. she then turned to face him, eyes wide with surprised and fear etched on them. "I'm sorry I scared you." joe said apologetically. she gave no response. he

than grabbed hold of her hand and then sunk down to look straight into her eyes. chocolate brown met water blue. "I need to tell you something." he told her. "what

is it?" she whispered. "I've got a copy of 'All Quiet On The Western Front' signed by Erich Maria Remarque himself." he told her. Her eyes widened considerably. "So

since I finished it for the hundredth time, I decided to give it to you." he said while smiling. Handing it to her with shaking hands due to nervousness, joe prayed she

wasn't still going to hate him for what he unintentionally did. She gave joe a bone breaking hug. And little did they know that on that day, Hermione and Joe would

become best friends. She would always confide things to him that she couldn't with harry and vice versa. "Joe, I forgive you. I may still be frightened about what

happened, but I know you didn't mean to hurt me." she said. "maybe we should call it 'flashing'." he offered. It took within seconds for the both of them to break

down with laughter. "your right. we could call it that." she concurred, regaining her composure. "i'm going back to Harry's room. he's probably thinking you stole me."

she said with a grin. "OK. you do that." joe said as she was leaving. "Oh and by the way hermione?" he called after her. "yeah?" she asked. "could you possibly

consider what I requested earlier?" he asked with the cutest puppy eyes. "Of course I will." she replied happily. "Oh and joe?" she called. "yes Hermione?" he asked.

"your a good man. Thank you for saving harry's life." she told him with a serious look on her face. she then left, joe alone in the tardis control room lost in his own

thoughts on what the hell just happened. Then ten walked in. "you alright? you look like someone has said the sweetest thing you've ever heard in your life." he

asked, upon seeing the look on joe's face. "she said that" joe stammered. "who said what?" ten asked annoyed. "That I'm a. that... I'm a good man." joe said finally.

He then ran out of the console room yelling like a madman. "oh for god's sake." ten muttered in exasperation, while shaking his head in amusement.

Well I hope you guys had a grand old time reading this chapter. Also what do you want Joseph smith's patronus to be? there are 3 options.

1\. A large wolf with golden eyes (Bad wolf perhaps?)

2\. peregrine falcon

3\. Thestral

Personally, I want his patronus to be the bad wolf. But it's up to you to decide. So post a review for what you want to happen.

To address some things: so yes, Umbridge will be the DADA teacher. and yes, harry will get those detentions with her. But on the plus side, Joe will show her why it's not wise to piss off a protective time lord. well, until next time. **Bis** **später !**


	14. Metamorph's woes, nightmares & possesion

hey guys! So a little bit of heads up. Joe will meet tonks in this chapter. She, like hermione, will become a very close friend to him. Maybe there will be something between them? Who knows?muwhahaha. Me: I don't own Doctor who or Harry Potter. Warning: Some intense swearing in the later chapters

'the world needs more smart witches like you' Telepathy

"the world needs more smart witches like you" Regular speech.

The one thing that joe loved the most of all while staying at Grimmauld place, was the silence. And since he was a timelord, he didn't need a lot of sleep. So he had

loads of time to enjoy the peace of Grimmauld place during the night. Joe quietly left the tardis and sat himself down on one of the couches in the living room. He

then closed his eyes and started to bask in the quiet. His basking was somewhat ruined when he heard some noise coming from upstairs. Frowning, he got up quietly

and went tiptoed up the stairs. From the top of the stairs, Joe saw a light at the end of the hallway. Walking towards it, he heard the noise get more clearer with

every step he took. If he had to take a guess, he would say it is somebody crying. And soon as he got to the door, his theory was proven correct. inside the small

bedroom, was a witch with bubblegum pink hair crying into her pillow. "ummm, hi?" joe asked hesitantly. The witch gave him a glare. "what do you want?" she

snapped while placing silencing charms near the door, so they don't disturb the others. "I was minding my own business downstairs, when I heard you crying from

the upstairs." joe explained to her in a calm manner. "well then you should've kept minding your own business." she hissed at him. Her hair turned from a bubble

gum pink to flaming red. "wow, a metamorphagus. Never thought i'd see one in my lives" joe thought in amazement. "look, all I want to do is help you." joe told her.

"you can't help me." she automatically replied. "why can't I?" he asked. "Because you can't!" the witch snapped, now sitting upright on her bed. "Well if I can't help

you, could you please tell me your name?" he asked politely, his patience wearing thin. "Nymphadora Tonks" she said grudgingly, while shuddering at her first name.

"Smith, my dear. Joseph Smith. But you can call me Joe." he politely introduced himself. Tonks eyes widened with realization to who he was. "THE Joseph smith? The

one who arrived with those other people? Including Harry and his supposedly dead mum?" she asked with shock. "That one" he said playfully, with a friendly smile on

his face. Her hair color changed into a very dark, rich purple. There was a very strong silence. The silence was broke when joe sat down right next to her."Well, I see

your a metamorphagus." joe said to her, trying to bring up a new subject. "yeah well, what do you want me to change?" she asked morosely. "I beg your pardon?"

joe asked, with a eyebrow raised. "Whenever I went out with a boyfriend, they would ask me to change somethings that they didn't like about my body." she

explained, with a depressed sigh. "First of all, I haven't even asked you out yet. Second of all, I don't judge people on their appearances. But what's inside them." he

told her, while pointing at her heart. "Finally, you would have to be bloody thick too not be able too see the beautiful woman that you are " joe said to her in a

comforting yet stern tone. She was flabbergasted at the way he spoke to her. Ever since her last boyfriend, she began to conclude that all men were pigs. But the

way Joe acted at the way she described her past relationships, she just wanted to shake him by the collar and yell "where have you been all this time?!" at him. But

due to her past experiences, he could just be wearing a very good facade. "test me." joe said to her. "excuse me?" Tonks asked. "I know you don't trust me and

believe me, you have every right not to. But if you want to change your appearance for me, I can prove that I mean what I said earlier." he told her. Nodding, Tonks

changed her appearance. she took the appearance of a plump brunette, no reaction. A blonde middle aged woman with large breasts. no reaction. A muscular black

girl with braided hair. No reaction. An 18 year old girl with raven hair. No response. They kept this up for five minutes. After not getting a single response from him,

she changed back to her customary form with the pink bubblegum hair. when the change was done, Tonks grabbed him by the collar and started to shake him in a

comical way. "Where have you been all my life?!" tonks yelled, with fat tears running down her face. Loosing all self control, she pushed him to lay flat on the bed and

started to sob into his chest. Joe then pulled her into a huge hug while making comforting 'shushing' sounds to her, like a parent would do to a crying child. Her hair

changed from bubblegum pink to a watery blue.

(Page Break, because i'm an Arse XD)

Tonks then started to shake with silent sobs, much to joe's dismay. Suddenly, she stopped shaking and pulled her head up to face him. "umm yes?" he asked

hesitantly. "why do I feel two heart beats?" she asked with wide eyes. "To be blunt, i'm not human. I'm part of an alien race called Timelords." he told her

apprehensively. "That is so cool" she said in a amazed voice. And that made joe happy. "Well I can't keep calling you tonks. So when it's between you and I, what do

you want to be called?" he asked her seriously. "hmmmm." she said with squinted eyes and with grass green hair. "Can I call you nymph or Dora?" he asked, trying

to help her. "when it's public, call me tonks. But when it's just us two, call me Dora." she finally decided. "Alright then, Dora." he said mischievously. this caused her

to giggle "Dora, when it comes to your gift, I have a request." he asked her. "Shit, he had me going there for a second." Tonks thought sadly. "Never obey someone

when he requests that you use your gift for his own personal pleasure." joe finished. There was a silence. "Wait.. can you repeat that?" she asked, shaking her head

as if she was trying to force her brain too pay attention to something important. "I go by what I said, Dora." joe said sincerely. He was so sincere that even Tonks

could see it in his hazel eyes. "Thanks joe. that means a lot to me." she said gratuitously, her hair then changed into a very chocolate brown color. "Hey, it's no

problem. I'm just glad that I could help." Joe said happily. "So what are we? Friends?" she asked hesitantly. "Friends? I think we're more than that. I think we're best

of friends." he told her. "I can actually live with that." Tonks said happily. "so, best friends?" joe asked seriously. "yep" she replied. there was a pause. "Dora? i've got

to go." he said sadly. "I understand" she replied in the same tone. Getting up at the same time, joe grabbed her by the hand and pulled her into a kiss. Her shock was

replaced with longing and passion. "umm, that was something." she chuckled nervously, when their lips detached from each other. "It was. Oh and Dora." Joe said.

"yeah?" she asked. "Stay colorful, Kiddo." he said with a crooked smile as he left her room. "My god, does he have a crush on me? But he's with Lily." nymphadora

thought to herself with eyes wide open. "well, this just got interesting." She said softly, with a smirk on her face. Tonks then went to sleep, thinking about what joe

said to her. "If he were a human, I'd say he was a 50 year old man trapped in a twenty three year old's body." she thought to herself before dozing off into a peaceful

sleep.

(Page break)

But meanwhile, harry didn't have the luxury of a peaceful sleep. Even though Joe taught him occlumency, he still couldn't get rid of the nightmares he's been having

when he goes to sleep. Cedric's death, the Hungarian Horntail and the duel in the graveyard. Those events kept playing in his head. And whenever hermione would

sleep with him, he would always wake her up because of his screams of agony and guilt. And unfortunately, those were one of those nights. "Cedric, Noo!" he

screamed, as the killing curse hit the other teen in the chest. "It's my fault, all of it's my fault!" he cried to himself. "Harry! Wake up!" joe's voice rang from nowhere.

Waking up, Harry noticed that his pajamas were soaked. He could see that hermione's head was on chest, her entire body shaking with fright. joe had both of his

hands on his shoulders, trying to shake him so he could wake up. Harry then rolled over to his right and started to retch over the side of his bed. "easy Harry. Easy

does it." joe said in a comforting tone, while maintaining the grip on harry's shoulder. Hermione grabbed hold of Harry's right hand and squeezed it tightly. Harry

retched for five more minutes, before finally stopping. "Cedric...graveyard." Harry croaked before passing out due to exhaustion from the whole ordeal. Lily then

appeared out of nowhere and gathered harry up into a hug. "Was it another nightmare?" she asked in a exhausted tone. "Yes. Although I think this is something more

than just mere nightmares." Joe said seriously. "What do you mean?" Hermione asked. "Over the summer, The doctor and I thought it was for the best if we gave

harry counseling to help him deal with the Night Terrors." Joe said. "By now, I thought that he would've been able to handle it himself. But i guess he hasn't" joe

finished sadly. "Well, you tried your best." Lily said, while holding his hand. "Joe, you said something earlier about how you didn't think that this was something

more. If it isn't nightmares, then what is it?" Hermione asked. "Multiple things. Extreme PTSD, Depression, Mental attacks-" he was then cut off by lily. "Mental

Attacks!?" Hermoine and lily shrieked. Joe had to cover his ears due to the pain. "ladies, I know you're upset. But for gods sake, be conscientious of others." joe

grumbled. "Well excuse me Mr. Sensitive Hearing." lily said sarcastically. Rolling his eyes, Joe decided to continue. "Maybe Voldemort is using the connection that

Harry has with him." Joe pondered, ignoring Hermione's flinch. "What if old Tommy boy is softening Harry up?" joe asked loudly. "What do you mean softening him

up?" lily asked in a panic-stricken voice. "Breaking down harry's mental defenses bit by bit.." Joe said before he was cut off by Hermione. "Leaving him open for an

attack." Hermione finished. 'The world needs more smart witches like you Hermione'. Joe told her in a proud telepathic tone. She blushed a bright pink. "What

happens during a mental attack?" lily asked nervously. "The victim suffers intense headaches, forces the victim to re watch the worst memory of their life, constant

nightmares..." Hermione recited calmly. Her eyes widened with horror at what she just said. "Headaches, Harry has complained that he's been having a massive

headache this week." Lily said with horror on her face. "Constant nightmares, he's been having those all week." Hermione said in a fearful tone. "that could only

mean..." Joe trailed off with Dread and horror on his face. all of their heads turned towards the door. "Oh Shit" they cried in unison. The trio then ran like hell to

harry's room. Only to find him standing there, as if he were waiting for them.

(Page break)

'Guy's, let me deal with this' joe told them telepathically. Lily and Hermione gave him a look that basically said "Don't you even dare.". "fine" joe said relenting. "just

stay back." he asked. Taking a deep breath, he turned to face harry. "Harry?" Joe asked hesitantly. "Hello, Smith" Harry hissed softly, as if he were a snake. That

made the hair stick up on the back of everybody's neck. "Harry, you need to snap out of it." Joe said determinedly. "Now why would I want too do that, Smith?" Harry

purred. Upon taking a closer look,Joe realized that this was not the Harry he knew. Red eyes replaced the vibrant green eyes that everybody recognized. And come to

think of it, his skin was a lot more paler than usual. "what do you want Tom?" Joe spat, his words dripping with hate with every word. "I'm not the Dark lord, i'm

merely a piece of his soul possessing this boy." Evil Harry crooned. "If only you would embrace your evil side Smith, you and I would become a unstoppable force."

Dark Harry hissed, with a dreamy look on his face. "thanks, but no thanks." Joe growled. "If you could embrace the evil side of you that you call 'Time

Lord Victorious', we could become a formidable-" Harry sighed before being cut off by Joe. "I WILL NOT BECOME THE THING I SWORE TOO NEVER BECOME!" Joe

yelled with ice, fire and rage. "Well then you're a coward. A coward who claims to be a 'Good Man', when in reality your not even close." Evil Harry sneered in a way

that reminded Hermione of Malfoy. "Harry, snap out of it. Don't let it control you." Hermione begged with tears in her eyes. "Silence Mudblood, I wasn't talking to

you." Harry spat in disgust while looking at her. This finally made Hermione break down and started to cry. "I was talking to Smith." he said while turning his head to

face Joe. "How dare you say something like that too Hermione." Joe whispered with hatred at evil harry. "Du böser bastard" joe hissed with venom. "I'm only stating

the truth." Harry laughed sardonically. "Well I'm stating the truth when I say this!" Joe roared, pulling out his wand and pointing it at evil harry. "you can't kill me

without killing the boy." Evil harry chuckled. "True, but I can do this." Joe smiled manically when he jabbed the wand at harry's scar. "Vade malis mea malum !"

joe yelled. A green light flashed out of his wand and hit the famous lightning bolt shaped scar. "No! Damn you!" Evil harry cried while clutching his head, not even

noticing that a black liquid like substance was starting to ooze out of his scar. "I think you're the one who's being damned." Joe retorted with a evil grin on his face.

"Vade malis mea malum !" lily cried, pointing her wand at the lightening bolt scar. evil harry collapsed on the floor, shaking with pain. "you will never hurt my son

ever again! Do you hear me?" lily yelled with rage. "Damn you, you traitorous mud blood bitch!" evil harry shrieked before being hit by the same spell by Hermione.

"Take that! you evil, blood purity obsessed, snake faced bastard!" Hermione cried angrily with tears still flowing down her face. "I will not be defeated by a half breed

and two Mudbloods! I will not go like this!" evil harry shrieked as more black liquid leaked from the scar. His eyelids snapped shut due to the pain. "Too bad!" the trio

cried in unison. "I would say one more round would suffice. Wouldn't you agree ladies?" joe asked with a smirk. "One more ought to do it." lily said with a sadistic

smile on her face. "Let's get rid of this monster!" Hermione yelled in determination. "on 3. ready? 1, 2,3" joe shouted. "Vade malis mea malum!" the two witches

and the Timelord cried in unison. "NOOOOOOOOOO" evil harry shrieked in pain and agony. The black liquid began to literally pour out of the scar. "give the devil my

regards!" Joe yelled with a victorious grin on his face. Slowly, they could see a small black cloud rise out of harry's now unconscious body. "I got this" joe said with a

smirk as he walked up to it. "Vade ad infernum!" joe finished powerfully. The black cloud than began to shrink before fading out of existence.

When the black cloud left, the trio ran over to harry's side. "Evanesco" lily said, pointing to the pool of black substance that came from harry's scar. The black pool

was then vanished from existence. Joe then used a nonverbal resuscitation charm on Harry. Harry's eyelashes began to flutter a little. when he opened his eyes,

everyone breathed a sigh of relief. His eyes reverted back to his old vibrant green eyes instead of being blood red. "Mione? mum? Joe?" he asked softly with tears

developing in his eyes. "its ok, harry you're ok now." lily whispered into his ear while pulling him into as he began to sob. "I didn't mean to hurt any

of you." he sobbed. "We know you didn't, luv. It's not your fault." Hermione said, while giving him a peck on his right cheek. Also joining lily in the embrace "It made

me say things that I would never even dare to say in a million years." Harry continued to sob. "Oh Harry." joe said with sadness and pity in his eyes. Harry then broke

out of his embrace with the two ladies and then gave Joe a massive bone breaking hug. "I didn't mean to say anything mean to any of you. You guy's are the most

important people in my life." he continued to sob into Joe. "We know that Harry. We know that." Joe said. Looking to the other two witches, he looked them in the

eye. "we all know that." he whispered. They remained like this for the next few minutes. "Joe?" harry said. "yes?" joe replied. "I love you as if you're my older

brother." Harry whispered. "Me too harry. I love you as well." Joe said reassuringly with tears threatening to fall from his face. joe then proceeded to kiss harry's

forehead. There came a full chorus of "awww's" from the witches. Joe responded by sticking his tongue out at them. breaking away from joe, harry pulled his

girlfriend into a big bear hug. "Hermione?" Harry asked. "yes Harry?" she responded. "I -I-I have to tell you something." he stammered. She was biting the bottom of

her lip, with worry about what he was going to say. "I'm sorry for what I said to you earlier." he told her sadly. "It's not your fault, harry. you had the monster inside

you." she told him sternly. "I know but, there's something else I want to say." Harry told hermione, nervously. "and that would be what?" she asked. "That I love you

so much." Harry said to her in a sincere voice. Hermione's heart,figuratively, went "BOOM". "that and the fact that i've wanted to snog the living daylights out of you."

he added bashfully, his cheeks having a nice shade of pink. Hermione simply giggled. "Well to be honest, we haven't snogged in a while."she answered truthfully. She

was going to say something before she was cut off by Harry's lips on top of her lips. "If you two are going to snog, then do it in your rooms." lily said to them in a

stern tone. "yes mum" harry answered obediently. the two lovers then raced to Hermione's room, slamming the door behind them. "so where were we?" harry asked

cheekily when the door was locked. "we were doing this." she responded in the same tone. Harry pulled her into a long, passionate kiss.

* * *

AN: Oh, Mah, Gerd. This was incredibly fun chapter to write. Don't forget to post a review if you want to.

Some translation :D

Du böser bastard = you evil bastard ( german)

Vade malis mea malum = begone evil soul (latin)

Vade ad inferum = Begone to hell (latin)


	15. firstpatient, first encounter

Hey guys! unfortunately, I had to skip ahead a few weeks in the story to get too Hogwarts. I hated that I had to do this, but I just couldn't get any

good solid ideas. I hope you understand. But, I digress. So in this chapter, Harry talks to Joe about his week's worth of detentions with Umbridge. also, joe's first

patient is no other than the Ice queen of Slytherin (A.K.A, Daphne Greengrass). Also, joe and the toad spar for the first time. Ten: is it my turn? good. Anyway, Timeandrealitiveawesomeness does not own me. because i'm bloody fabulous. Me: *glares at ten. Ten: fine. timeandrealativeawesomeness doesn't own Doctor Who or Harry Potter.

"Rassilon, how I missed this place." Joe thought to himself happily as he awoke from a peaceful sleep. Realizing that this was his first day of work, he got up with as

much as a child had on Unboxing day. The day before, madam pomfrey divided the amount of patients they would both share. Joe would deal with the students that

had nasty wounds or required serious medical attention. He would also deal with students who needed therapy if they requested it. Poppy, as the staff would call her,

would deal with the students who would get illnesses. All in all, joe was happy with his assignments. So he waited and waited for the first patient. He was nervous

beyond all pretense. Thank god for the Tardis being in his bed room. Because at least he will have some company. "Help! I need some help!" came a shrill cry from

the hospital wing entrance. Joe's ears perked upwards at that sound. "So it begins" he sighed to himself. (Cue in 2008 tenth doctor's theme)

"Poppy, I owe you ten galleons!" he cried to the matron as he was racing for the entrance. There were two blonde girls at the entrance. one was unconscious and the

other one had to support her even though she was shorter than taller one. The left side of the taller blonde girl's head was soaked with blood. "What's your name?"

joe gasped as he carried the taller blonde. "Astoria Greengrass". the small girl answered. "is this your sister?" he asked politely, yet seriously at the same time.

"Daphne" Astoria answered. "Lovely name" joe said quickly. the younger sister giggled shyly. "What happened?" joe said as he placed Daphne on a cot. "One of the

older Ravenclaws thought it would be funny if they played a prank on my sister." she cried, while her silver-gray eyes shined with anger. joe's expression changed

from concerned to anger in a moment."What did they do?" joe said in a angry tone while he was scanning her head with his sonic screwdriver. "They tripped her on

the stairs while she was on her way too transfiguration" Astoria said in the same tone. "Those Schweine" Joe swore under his breath while looking at the results that

his sonic screwdriver gave him. "what's that?" astoria asked in curiosity. "That's a sonic screwdriver." joe said nonchalantly as he was applying cotton and gauze to

Daphne's head. "A what?" she asked. "Anyway." joe said, trying to change the subject. "Your sister didn't suffer any brain damage that the sonic could pick up." joe

said as he was bandaging the head wound. "Meaning, the damage she sustained was only a major gash at the side of her head. However, she may wake up with a

massive major headache" he quickly explained, upon seeing Astoria's confused look. His explanation brought relief to the younger girl. "thank god" Astoria gasped,

while drying the tears off her face. "Astoria" he started to say. Astoria immediately snapped too attention. "I need you to leave. Because you need to get to your

classes." Joe explained in a gentle voice. "But what if something happens to her?" she asked tearfully. "then I'll send somebody to get you." he explained too her.

"now go to Madam Pomfrey for a pass." Joe said, nodding to the other healers's direction. "yes, Healer Smith. sir" Astoria added hastily, while then quickly left for

Madam Pomfrey to get the pass. When she left the hospital wing a few minutes later, joe breathed a sigh of relief. Then he went back to his work. "Poppy?" Joe said

loudly. "Yes Smith?" she asked. "I need your help with my patients's head while I get the Murtlap essence." joe said, while going to the supply room. He returned with

a large bowl of Murtlap essence. Suddenly, Joe and poppy turned around when they heard a soft groan.

(Page break)

"Where am I?" Daphne asked softly, with a twinge of pain in her voice. "Why is my head bandaged?" she panicked. Daphne's breathing started to grow rapidly as she

squeezed her eyes shut due to the pain. "Daphne, listen to me" joe said softly. Her steel-gray eyes locked onto hazel. "same eye color for both sisters. I almost feel

sorry for the older Ravenclaw student." Joe thought to himself with a grimace. "You've experienced a major head injury. But thankfully from what I could tell, the

injury didn't addle your brains." he explained. Surprisingly, she didn't show any relief on her face. Only her eyes betrayed her still face. "Now that's a perfect

Pokerface if I've ever seen one" Joe mused to himself. "i'm relived that my brains are not scrambled, but that does not explain the bandages around my head."

Daphne said with a serious look on her face. "well.. we we're going to heal your head wound but then, you woke up." joe said sheepishly. "but either way Miss

Greengrass, if you could place the injured side of your head into the bowl that would be greatly appreciated." he said while gesturing to the bowl. Daphne immediately

obeyed and proceeded to place the injured side above the bowl. "I'm not going to lie Ms. Greengrass, this is going to hurt like hell." Joe told her seriously. "I

understand." Daphne said with her widely known "Ice Queen" facade. She then proceeded to place her injury inside the bowl. As soon as she made contact with the

yellow liquid, the water began to hiss and bubble. "Merlin's beard, this hurts!" Daphne cried. "I know" Joe said grimly. Joe had to hold her head in place, in case she

knocked the bowl over. Poppy held the bowl to make sure it didn't fall. "Oh God" She said as another round of pain overcame her. In an effort to comfort her, Joe

took her hand and squeezed it. Unfortunately for Joe, she had a strong grip. "Bloody hell, she's going to bust my right hand if she keeps this up." he said to himself.

"It hurts... it hurts so much" she whimpered, her Ice Queen facade wracked with pain and agony. "Almost done, you're almost done." Joe said to her soothingly. A

few minutes later, the popping and hissing stopped. Slowly, Joe lifted her head and placed the non-injured side down on the pillow. "just let it dry for a few minutes,

then you can leave." joe told her while showing off his mask. Joe called it "Poker Face". A few minutes later, he handed Daphne a pass as she started to walk out.

"Also, Daphne?" Joe said. "yes sir?" she asked. "I like your mask." he called after her. Daphne turned around with a small smile on her face. "thank you, sir." she

replied. "Also don't forget to see me if you need anything else." he told her. Daphne turned around with her "Ice Queen" facade. "I will sir." she said seriously, as she

disappeared down the hallway. turning around, Joe sighed with relief. "Well, that went better than expected." Joe said happily to a shocked Madam Pomfrey. Closing

the door as he entered his office, he turned on the gramophone that he borrowed from the Doctor and listened to "Habanera" from Carmen.

6 hours Later.

It was precisely 2 o'clock in the Afternoon. And besides having to deal with Daphne Greengrass, there hasn't been any other injuries. There were three knocks at

the door. And Joe absolutely hated to be interrupted while in deep thought. He got up with an irritated look on his face. As soon as he opened the door to office, his

mood shifted after seeing who was at the door. "Oh, Hi Harry." Joe said with surprise on his face. "Can we talk?" Harry asked. "Aren't you supposed to be in class?"

Joe asked with concern."free period" Harry muttered angrily. "He's certainly pissed about something." Joe said to himself. Closing the door behind him, Harry dropped

his rucksack on the floor and then flopped onto one of the couches in the office. Joe immediately followed after him. Sighing angrily, harry placed his head on Joe's

left arm. Being as that's the closest thing for harry. "Well, what is it?" Joe prompted. "Well now people think that i'm a liar and a fraud, because of what happened in

the third task." Harry said paused before continuing. "Oh, and Snape is being a utter arsehole. Vanishing my potion after I made one mistake and insulting

me in front of the entire class." Harry ranted. He took a breath before continuing. "Now I've got a metric shit ton of homework from all of my teachers. And to top

that all off, I've got a week's worth of detention thanks to Umbridge." he ranted and raved. Joe held a hand up to get harry to stop talking. "Wait. You've got a week's

worth of detentions? What the hell did you do to get so many on the first day of school?" Joe said with astonishment. "Oh apparently, Cedric Diggory's death was a

tragic accident and that i'm making stuff up about Voldemort returning." Harry finished, seething with anger and rage. "Look at this. Tell me that this is the most

stupidest thing you've ever seen?" Harry said, while handing him the note. Putting on his wire frame glasses, Joe began to read the note. "I agree with you. There is

literally enough shite on this note that could fill a Olympic sized swimming pool." Joe said, with eyebrows raised in surprise at what he just read. Sighing deeply, Joe

handed Harry the note back. "Unfortunately, you have to serve those detentions" Joe said sadly."What?"Harry cried. "Look, i'm only a healer in a hospital wing" Joe

retorted. "I can't do much." He finished. "what's your punishment?" Joe asked. "lines" Harry grumbled. "Better than cleaning the toilets without magic." Joe said in a

knowing voice. "Yah" Harry responded, crumpling the note up. "Joe?" harry said. "yeah?" Joe asked. "What are some tips for me that I should use, considering this

year?" Harry asked. "While we're at it, let me offer you some free advice." Joe trailed off. "Which is what?" harry asked with an eyebrow up. "Talk less" Joe sang.

"What?" Harry said incredulously. "Smile more. Don't let them know what your against or what your for." Joe sang, with a big cheeky grin on his face. "I hate you so

much right now. Hamilton? Really?!" Harry Groaned loudly, while face palming at the same time. Joe broke down in laughter at Harry's response. Five minutes

later, after he calmed down, Joe looked at the clock. "There's five minutes left before the bell rings, what's your next class?" Joe asked in a rushed voice. "Divination"

Harry groaned. "Good luck, try not to die. OK?" Joe asked humorously. "Will do." harry replied sarcastically. "i'll visit you the next time when I can." He added while

leaving the hospital wing. Closing the door behind him, Joe re entered his office and turned the gramophone back on. "Maybe some Wagner this time?" Joe asked

himself. He then sat down with a good book as he listened too "Ride of the Valkyries."

A few weeks later (AN: This is where the fun begins :D)

Joe was getting fed up with Dolores Umbridge. She even had the nerve to inspect him while he was patching up injured students. "hem,he-" she started to say

before she was cut off by joe. "If you're supposed to be examining the staff, then how're you supposed to get a good idea of what i'm doing when you constantly

interrupt me from doing my job?!" He asked angrily as he was treating an injured Hufflepuff Quidditch player. "I am only doing my job that the Ministry is requiring

me too do." she said with a fake girlish laugh that made Joe want too spit acid at her. "You should be good now, Ok?" joe said to the quidditch player.

Nodding, the Hufflepuff player left quickly before he got caught in the cross fire. "And besides, I've got your records here with me right now as a matter of fact."

Umbridge said with a sickly smile on her face. "You don't appear to be on any ministry records after 1978. Do you care to explain that?" she asked with that

sick,girlish voice again."Went into hiding during You-know-who's first rise to power." Joe told the toad. seeing the questioning look she had on her face, he continued.

"And when he disappeared,I didn't want to return too a world that's being run by bigots and blood supremacists."joe finished with a smile,seeing the angry look onthe

toad's face. "Why, I believe that you are delusi-" Umbridge said in that voice again but was cut off by joe's wrath. "That I'm what Dolores? That i'm delusional?"

Joe asked angrily. "that i'm a liar? That i'm nothing but a lying Muggleborn?" Joe continued to rage. "How dare you question me? I took my NEWTS if you actually

read the records. Meaning, i'm a graduate of this school and I could do whatever the hell I wanted to do after school!" Joe yelled. "I knew you muggleborn's were

trouble." Delores sighed loudly. That comment pushed Joe over the edge. "So what if i'm Muggleborn? At least i'm not part of a Pureblood family that inbreed like

dogs!" Joe snapped. "How dare you! You filthy little Mudblood! Wizards are not dogs!" Umbridge shrieked. "Well, at least i'm not part of the Pureblood hierarchy that

discriminate other witches and wizards due to them being of different blood status's!" Joe said insultingly. Seeing no response, Joe decided to continue. "You blood

supremacist's are nothing more than Nazis with the ability to do magic!" Joe finished. "What are these Nazi's you speak of?" Delores asked in a deadly tone. "Read a

book, you mindless Nazi." Joe responded hotly. "Also, I believe that Voldemort is back as says he is." Joe said in a cold tone. "Lies! Those are nothing but

lies, spread by the Potter brat and other attention-seeking miscreants." Dolores screamed shrilly. Now she's done it. Closing his eyes, he could feel the regeneration

energy in his eyes. Deciding to have some fun with this toad, he opened his eyes. "Care to repeat that comment, Delores?" Joe asked menacingly, regeneration

energy shining brightly. "no..." she stammered. "good. Now leave me be." joe said to her, in a disgust filled voice. Dolores made a quick retreat as fast as her tiny

legs could make her go. Madam Pomfrey stood there stunned, wondering what the hell did she just witnessed.

(Page break)

"Healer Smith, Sir?" came a voice from behind him. "Hello, ." joe said, when turning around to see who it was. She was wearing her "Ice Queen" face. Deciding to

impress her, Joe showed off his facade. "Most impressive, sir." she congratulated him, in her serious tone. "Why thank you." joe said while giving a small bow. "What

is it that you require from me, Heiress Greengrass?" joe asked in a perfect Pureblood imitation. "I require nothing from you, I just wanted to give you my thanks."

She told him in a serious tone. "Thanks for what?" Joe asked, dropping his Pureblood imitation. "Thank you for saving my life." she told him in a serious tone. "I am

merely doing my job that's been asked for me to do." Joe replied. "Also, I've been getting massive headaches since my surgery." she added quickly. Joe's tone

changed from playful to serious in a blink of an eye. "Ah yes, I was afraid that this would happen." he said delicately. "that the headaches would occur?" Daphne

asked him, with a strange look on her face. "yes" Joe said while nodding his head. "Can't you give me something?" she asked. "I can give you a pain relief potion

every other day, starting from today." Joe offered. "I'll do it." Daphne said, while clutching at her head due to the headache. reaching into his pocket, Joe pulled out a

vial of pain relief potion. "Just a little warning: you may feel a little bit..." Joe paused, so he can find the right word. "High?" Daphne offered. "that's the one." Joe said

with a smile when he handed her the potion. Daphne then proceeded to down the entire potion in one gulp. "Woah" she gasped, while swaying side to side slightly.

"You all right?" he asked. "You weren't kidding when you said that this would make me feel high." Daphne said with a semi serious face. Joe started to laugh at this.

"Do you have any classes today?" he asked her. "No sir. Just left my final class for the day, which was potions." she said. "well in that case, I think it would be in your

best interests if you would lay down in a cot for a few minutes." joe said to her. Daphne obeyed immediately and flopped down on the cot that was the nearest to her.

She then sighed in exhaustion and comfort. "Rough day?" joe asked. "That's an understatement." she groaned. "Can I show you my Patronus?" he asked out of

nowhere. "I beg your pardon?" she asked with an eyebrow raised. "Sorry. I was socially awkward as a child." he explained. "I've been working on my Patronus over

the summer. Can you show your servant some mercy and watch his feeble attempts at impressing you?" Joe asked her in a Pureblood voice."By all means, show me."

she offered. Clearing his throat, he took his wand out. "Expecto Patronum." joe yelled. A large silvery wolf jumped out of joe's wand, much to His and Daphne's

surprise. Upon closer examination, the wolf had silver-golden energy emitting from where it's eyes should've been. "Bad Wolf" Joe thought in fear. The wolf

bobbed it's head in confirmation. The Patronus then walked over to where Daphne was laying down. The wolf than started to nuzzle into Daphne's hand. Causing her

to giggle in surprise and happiness. The Patronus then vanished into a silvery mist."Well that was interesting, huh?" Joe asked with fear still on his face. "what was

that?" Daphne said in an awestruck voice. "Something I haven't seen in a while." Joe said fearfully. "I take it that whatever that creature was, it's not a good thing."

Daphne said in a serious tone. "Not a bad thing necessarily. Like I said before, it's just something I haven't seen in a while." Joe repeated, in a spooked tone.

(Page break)

"I'll be back in a little bit." Joe said to Daphne as he was walking towards his office. Closing the door, Joe walked towards the tardis. "Doc? I need to talk too you." joe

said while knocking on the tardis's door. Opening the door, ten stuck his head out. "What do you need?" ten asked. "You know that spell that I have been working

over the summer?" Joe asked hurriedly. "Yeah, a charm that has a animal form that chases off Dementors." ten recapped. "Do you know what my Patronus's from

is?" joe asked quickly. "No, what is it?" ten asked with interest. "The Bad Wolf." Joe said fearfully. Ten's eye's widened at what Joe just said. "You sure?" he asked

seriously. "Without a shadow of a doubt." Joe said. "Could be something, could be nothing." ten said seriously. "I know. it's just that i'm sorry that I basically

grounded the Tardis. Damn wards." Joe muttered. "Oi, it's not your fault." ten chided. Joe then decided to change the subject."How long do you think it's going to

take for the Tardis to be repaired?" Joe asked. "Repairs should be done by next July." ten reported sadly. "Crap, that's nearly an entire school year." joe said. "I

know" Ten said morbidly. "Anyway, would you please tell rose what I said to you?" joe asked ten. "Sure, and i'll explain the seriousness of the Bad Wolf to Lily." ten

offered. Joe's watch started to beep. "Breaks over." Joe reported. "Oh and Joe?" ten called. "Yeah?" Joe replied. "You're a good Doctor." ten said proudly. "Well it

should be you that's doing my job, because you have the perfect name for it." Joe said to the doctor as he closed the door.

Well that's the first chapter of Hogwarts done! Next chapter, Harry mans up and decides to show joe his scars from his detention's with Umbridge.

If you have any questions, don't forget to Send a Private Message.

Translation:

Schweine= Pigs


	16. Emotions, scars and facing off the toad

Hi guys! so in this chapter, Harry will show Joe his scars that he received during his detentions with the Toad(I mean Umbridge). And Joe will do

what he does best, Heals people. And then, Joe and Umbridge will spar for a second time. (Warning, Graphic descriptions of wounds. If you're a bit squeamish, then I apologize) Hermione: Guess it's my turn. Fine, Timeandrelativeawesomeness does not own Doctor Who or Harry Potter. Harry: wait, people own me? Me: that's a story for another time, Kiddo.

AN:To whomever is reading this story, I really,really need more people too send me more reviews about my story. I only have one so far. And believe it or not, I'm starting to feel a little bit disheartened. I know you have every right not too write a review. But please for the love of god or any other deity you believe in, _PLEASE_ write a chapter review. It can be positive or a negative review, I don't really care at this point. I just need something. Also, as i'm writing this, this story broke 1,100 views. Thanks guys you are the best! but please bear in mind about what I said earlier.

But without further ado, I present the sixteenth chapter of Harry Potter and the Timelord *insert round of applause from the audience*

* * *

It was a few minutes past midnight when Harry finally stumbled into the Gryffindor common room. Hissing with pain, He applied more pressure onto his right hand.

Which was bleeding profusely. "She's sick. She's a sick, twisted, old hag" harry thought angrily to himself. upon seeing the common room was deserted, Harry

stumbled onto one of the lounges. laying down face forward, he did the one thing that he swore he would never do this year. He started to cry. "Why god? What did I

do to deserve this hell?"harry sobbed into one of the pillows. "Why can't I just have one year that's normal where people don't think that i'm a crazy, lunatic bastard?"

he cried softly. "I'm telling the truth. And still, people think that i'm nothing but a liar or a attention seeking brat!" Harry whispered to himself, trying to prevent

himself from waking people up. Suddenly, he was pulled into an embrace by someone he couldn't see. "let it all go luv, it's not good to bottle it all in." Hermione

whispered into his ear.

Obeying her, Harry continued to sob. When Hermione held harry's right hand, she heard a yelp of pain coming from his buried face. "lumos" she muttered. Her wand

Illuminated revealing a ghastly scene. What she saw, made her gasp. His right hand was covered with red, inflamed scars. upon closer examination,each of the scars

looked like a letter. And they seemingly seemed to spell out a sentence."I must not tell lies " Hermione read in a cold tone. Hearing this, Harry tried to withdraw his

hand from her grip. But it was useless, for she had a strong grip. "Who did this?" Hermione demanded in a soft yet intense tone. "She said that n-n-nobody would

ever believe me if told anybody what she made me do too myself" Harry said in a frightened tone. There was a deadly silence. "Who's she?" Hermione asked softly.

"Umbridge"Harry whimpered,when another round of pain went through his right hand. Cursing under her breath, Hermione placed her boyfriend's head onto her lap

as she sat down. "You need to tell somebody about this." she told him. "No. I'm not giving her the satisfaction that she's getting too me." Harry said in a stern voice.

"And besides" he sighed while chuckling weakly."Who would ever want too listen to my issues?" harry said in a hollow voice. Hermione then elbowed him on the side

of his head. "What was that for?" he whined, while rubbing the side of his head that got hit. "You prat. You have 2 Timelords, your mum, You have Rose Tyler and the

other Professors. And you got me." she ranted at him. "Joe's a healer and he doesn't have much influence. The doctor and rose aren't magical. Also, everyone

besides the member of The Order thinks that my Mum is dead. And the Professors can't do much against Umbridge since she's the High Inquisitor and has Fudge

backing her up. No offence, we're just students. We just deal with whatever we're given." Harry retorted angrily. "Regardless, please go visit Joe in the morning.

Because your hand looks likes it starting to get an infection." Hermione said with worry. "Why in the morning?" Harry asked. "Hello? it's 12:10 AM. And right now, it's

a Saturday." Hermione explained exasperatedly. "Fine" Harry huffed. "I'll go in the morning, on one condition." He said. "And what condition is that?" Hermione

asked. "That you accompany me tomorrow. in case, Joe looses it." Harry said. "And besides, you haven't seen Joe since we arrived here." he added. "Fine" Hermione

answered, a few seconds later. "Alright then" Harry said with a grin. "Oh and 'Mione?" Harry called as he started to walk upstairs towards his dormitory. "yes harry?"

Hermione answered. "I love you" He said while walking up the stairs. "I love you too" she called after him. After hearing a door being closed upstairs, hermione

flopped back onto one of the couches in the common room. "I love you Harry" she murmured while closing her eyes.

* * *

"My god! In god we trust, but we'll never really know what got discussed." Joe hummed the next morning, while brushing his teeth in his office. Timelords didn't have

to brush their teeth. But he,like the doctor, liked the way the toothpastes minty feeling felt on his teeth. "Click-boom then it happened. but no one was in th-" joe

was about finish before being cut off by knocks on his office door. "One moment!" he yelled as he rinsed his mouth with water. He opened his office's door a few

moments later. "Hey guys." Joe said happily after seeing who it was. "Hi. Ummm,joe?" Hermione asked stared down at his own shoes,trying to avoid

Joe's eyes. "Yes?" Joe replied, noticing Harry's bandaged hand. "Harry wants to show you something." Hermione said. "Come into my office and show me whatcha

got." Joe said to them while heading back into his office. Harry and Hermione sat down on one of the three comfy red velvet couches. Joe then proceeded to sit down

right next to them. "So what is it that you wanted to show me?" Joe asked in a serious tone. "Well" harry started, before taking a audible gulp. Hermione took his left

hand and gave him a reassuring squeeze. Taking a deep breath, Harry continued. "Well, I've got these scars on my right hand that I want you too have a look at."

Harry said in slightly panicked tone. "Alright then" Joe said calmly. Taking his wand out, Joe used a nonverbal "Diffindo" charm. The bandages split in half, allowing

Joe to pull them off. Joe became horrified by what he saw. "What in the hell?" joe muttered to himself while putting on his wire frame glasses. He began to examine

the grizzly scars. And with each moment passing moment Joe thought he was going to be sick. He saw fellow soldiers endure ghastly wounds during the Last Great

Time War. And during his time as a combat medic, Joe thought he'd seen it all. But this, this was torture. "What Harry went through was pure,unadulterated torture"

he thought angrily to himself. steeling himself for the answers that he was going to get, Joe started to ask questions. "Who Did this? And where did you get these

scars?" Joe asked in a quiet yet deadly voice. "I got these scars whenever I had detention with Umbridge." Harry murmured with his head held low, as though he was

ashamed of himself. Joe then placed a finger under Harry's chin and raised it up. "There's nothing to be ashamed of" Joe told the young man in a comforting voice.

Joe then proceeded to take a bowl out of the medical storage and went ahead by poured Murtlap essence into the bowl until it was filled half way. Then, Joe placed

the bowl on the wooden coffee table that was in front of Harry. "Harry, I'm going too need you to place your right hand in the bowl." Joe said as he was getting a

White Towel from the bathroom. He returned with a white,fluffy towel. Joe than grabbed harry's right hand by the wrist and held it over the bowl. "Are you ready?

because it's going to hurt. A lot" Joe asked Harry. "Just get it over with" Harry said with his eye lids shut, awaiting the future and intolerable pain. "Hermione, I need

you to hold onto the bowl so it doesn't go flying when Harry tries to take it out too early."Joe instructed Hermione. "What are you going too do?" She asked with a

concerned face. "My job Frau Granger? I'm going to be the one who makes sure that Harry doesn't attempt too take his hand out of the bowl" joe said in a half

serious tone while he was rolling up his sleeves. Nodding nervously, Hermione held the bowl firmly in place. Harry got closer to the coffee table and nodded that he

was ready. "On 3. 1,2,drei" Joe counted before placing Harry's hand in the bowl. Joe then placed Harry's Scarred hand into the bowl. To prevent accidents, Joe wore

black rubber gloves and then held harry's hand down by the wrist. The potion began to bubble and hiss with growing intensity with each second that the hand was in

there. Harry began to scream like he was being bloody murdered.

* * *

"OH GOD!" Harry howled in pain. "I told ya" Joe said to himself. "You're lucky you decided too show this to me now rather than later." Joe said to Harry. "Why?" Harry

asked rather loudly, getting ready for round 2 of the pain. "If you had showed me this later rather than now, I would've been forced to remove your hand." Joe told

Harry. "What?!" Hermione and Harry yelled in unison. It was then, that a new round of pain began to course through Harry's veins. Causing him to shriek. "DAMMIT,

THIS FEELS LIKE GOING THROUGH ALL SEVEN CIRCLES OF HELL!" Harry shrieked. Both Joe and Hermione's eyebrows raised in surprise at this statement. Joe

decided to explain what would've happened if Harry's Hand got infected enough "The hand would've became infected, which would've eventually start to poison you!"

Joe yelled over Harry's shrieks of agony. As soon as Joe said that, the potion's bubbling and hissing became softer. "See? Almost done." Joe said reassuringly too the

suffering teen. "What is going on?" lily's voice came from behind him. She was standing there with horror and concern written on her face. Ten and Rose also stood

there next to her. "Shite, this isn't good." Joe said to himself. "I was healing harry's injuries that he was receiving during his detentions." Joe explained calmly. Yet

rage was present in his eyes. "WHAT?" Ten shouted in horror and rage. Lily and Rose looked like they were going to be sick. Suddenly they heard a painful sigh

coming from Harry. "Help!" Hermione cried in fear. the other four were beside her and harry's side in a flash. Joe decided to pull harry's right hand out of the bowl

since the bubbling and hissing stopped. There was steam coming off of the newly healed hand. But there were still faint red scars still on the hand. "I must not tell

lies" ten read, with squinted eyes. "Hello? We got a unconscious teen here!" Joe told ten exasperatedly. "Why did harry faint?" lily asked shrilly. "The pain was too

much for him too bear." Joe explained. Joe and ten then took out there sonic screwdrivers and began too take scans of the unconsciousness teen. "well, at least he's

breathing." ten said, obviously relieved. Joe then noticed that both ten and rose's clothes were ruffled. "As if they were thrown to the ground." Joe observed

thoughtfully. Shaking his head, Joe went back to taking scans. When Joe rubbed Harry's back for no reason, he heard a slight whimper of pain. "Harry? Are you

alright?" Joe asked. Harry let out another loud groan. "Harry, who gave you these scars?" Lily asked softly, as soon as she was by her son's side. "Umbridge.

Bloodquill." Harry panted before passing out again. Joe, lily and Hermione were pissed to say the least. Meanwhile, The Doctor and Rose where Horrified and

confused."OK, now she's dead." joe snarled. "She did this with Bloodquill? That old, twisted Hag!" Lily said loudly. "What's a Bloodquill by the way?" Ten asked. "It's a

special quill where the writer signs in his own blood, and you only use them for signing marriage licenses or really important bank statements." Hermione explained

with barely calm voice. "But that's sick!" Rose gasped. Ten looked like he was going too be sick. "I know, but we can't do anything about that right now." Joe told her

while taking his wand out. Getting up, he beckoned Ten to follow him. "Where are you going?" Lily asked with suspicion and anger when she saw that Joe was leaving

the room. "Doing what's right." Joe said cryptically. "Which is?" ten asked while following Joe. "Stopping Dolores." Joe said in a deadly calm voice while increasing his

stride. "Stopping me from doing what, Healer Smith?" a sickening sweet voice came from the entrance of the Hospital wing. Umbridge was there flanked by 3

students of the inquisitorial squad. "Stopping you from harming anymore student's with your sick twisted ways." Joe said with rage. "What do you mean?" Dolores

asked in that sick, simpering voice of her's. Ten looked like he was about to explode in anger. "Oh you know Dolores." Joe said nonchalantly. "I Must Not Tell Lies."

Joe whispered to her. "The brat got what he deserved." Umbridge sneered. "That 'brat', is a really good friend of mine who speaks the truth!" Ten said with gritted

teeth. "And, seeing as I was one of the individuals that dueled Voldemort too a standstill in the graveyard, i'm inclined to say that he is indeed back." Joe added

dangerously. "Then you are nothing but a gossiping Mudblood healer who seeks to destabilize the ministry." Dolores sneered evilly. Joe's hands turned to fists at this

statement. Ten also noticed that his fellow Timelord hands started to shake with anger. "Need I remind you Umbitch, that blood purists like you are nothing but Nazi's

with the ability too do magic." Joe snarled. "You filthy Mudblood!" Dolores cried while whipping out her pink paint coated wand. Her actions were then copied by her

three lackey's. "Why must everything resort to violence?" Ten sighed sadly while taking out his sonic screwdriver. Joe in return, took his wand from his right pocket

with lightning speed. "Care too repeat that statement?" Joe asked in a ice cold voice while gripping the wand with his right. Deciding to further intimate her, joe took

out his sonic screwdriver with his left hand. Then with a flick of his left wrist, he extended the claws of his sonic screwdriver. Moments passed before Dolores decided

to speak up. "Drawing your wand on a ministry official? I thought you knew better Smith." Dolores sighed girlishly. If she could arrest Joe on some trumped up

charge, then she would be removing a major thorn in her side when it came to inspecting the staff. But joe wasn't going to give that reason too her. "If I recall

correctly Dolores, you drew first." Joe retorted smartly. 'Don't give her a reason so she can arrest you.' Ten warned joe mentally. 'One more insult ought too do it' joe

replied mentally. "I Must Not Tell Lies. Are you familiar with that statement?" Joe said with a brow raised. Umbridge's face turned beet red at this statement. "Potter

deserved what I made him do too himself!" She shrieked. "You know what i'm going too do now Dolores?" joe asked seriously. "And what is it?" Umbridge asked

angrily. "Walking away." joe simply said while putting his wand and sonic screwdriver back into their correct pockets in his jacket. "Come along Doctor" Joe simply said

too the doctor as he was walking back to the hospital wing. Ten then followed swiftly behind Joe, leaving a pissed Umbridge behind them. "I really need to try that

tactic sometime." ten said too himself.

* * *

AN: Holy crap balls! This was a really fun chapter too crank out. Also, Don't forget what I said about writing those reviews guys!


	17. The DA Forms and Joe the Instructor

Hi guys! so there will be no introduction from the character's today. But I want to thank all of you who've read my story. And especially this is my first fan fict, This

means a lot too me. But, I digress! I Don't Own Doctor Who or Harry Potter.

In this chapter, Joe helps Harry and Hermione with The first meeting of Dumbledore's Army.

Some notes: DADA= Defense Against The Dark Arts

* * *

"So what did you do?" Lily asked as soon as the Doctor and Joe returned from their confrontation with Umbridge. "Joe gave her a piece of his mind" Ten explained

cryptically. "What does that mean?" Hermione asked nervously. "I basically said that, all blood supremacists were nothing more than Nazi's with the ability too do

magic." Joe explained nonchalantly. There was a very long awkward silence before it was interrupted by loud groaning. "Harry?" Joe asked while rushing towards the

now stirring teenager. "It hurts" Harry said with gritted teeth. "It should be gone in a little bit." Joe said in a reassuring tone while scanning Harry's newly healed hand

with his Sonic. There was another pause. "I still say you should tell Dumbledore about this." Hermione said to Harry. "NO" Harry replied. "Why not?" Lily asked. "I'm

not giving her the satisfaction that she's getting too me." Harry said monotonously with gritted teeth. "And besides, she's got Fudge and the ministry backing her up.

So even if I did tell Dumbledore, I don't think he could do much." He elaborated. "That actually makes a lot of sense when you think about it." Lily said sadly. "I'm

more worried about the material that we are learning in her class." Hermione said bitterly. "Yeah, the class isn't allowed too use magic. All we do is read that stupid

textbook that was part of our book list this year." Harry explained angrily. "What do you read about in that textbook?" Rose asked. "Theory mostly." Hermione

answered. There was a long pause. "What does she think you guys are? five year old's?" Joe asked incredulously. "It seems that way." ten responded. "Well, maybe

you two can start a Defense club of sorts." Lily offered. "Yeah but, who will actually teach the club?" Harry asked. All heads turned towards him. "What?" He asked.

"Well isn't it obvious?" Joe asked. "Not particularly." Harry replied, obviously confused. "Well to be blunt, we think you should be the one who would be teaching."

Hermione said. There was a long pause."M-e-e? You-u want me to teach?" Harry stammered. "No. We want Umbitch too teach." Rose said sarcastically. "Language"

Ten chided. Rose stuck her tongue out in response. "So childish." Joe said while rolling his eyes. "And you aren't?" Rose retorted. "Oi ! I'll have you know that i'm ten

times more mature than sand shoes over there." Joe said while indicating towards the Doctors's converse sneakers. This caused the other people in the room to

snicker. "They're not Sand Shoe's" Ten retorted. "Yes they are" Joe said while scoffing. "Ahem" said a voice that came from behind the bickering Timelord's. "If you

two idiots are done bickering, can we kindly get back to what were talking about earlier?" a exasperated Lily asked. "Yeah, sorry about that." Joe said sheepishly while

turning his attention towards Harry. "OK, lets say I decided to form a Defense Against The Dark Art's club. Where would be a good location for the club to meet?"

Harry asked seriously. "The Room of Requirement" Joe and lily blurted out instantly. "The Room of What?" Hermione asked. "The room of requirement, my dear." Joe

responded in a Victorian era accent. "Basically, it's a room that could become anything you need desperately. Say for example, a private place for two teenagers to

snog in peace." Lilly said while winking mischievously at Joe, who winked back too him in response. "OK, I don't need that mental image in my mind right now." Harry

said while shaking his head, in a futile effort to be rid of that image."And besides, your the best in our year when it comes too defense." Hermione added. "Also, i'm

willing too help you if you need any pointers." Joe offered. Harry at this point was starting to get flustered at this point. "Guy's, let me think this over first. Please."

Harry begged while getting up. "Where're you going?" Joe asked. "Heading back too the common room so I can finally start on that damned mountain of homework I

have to conquer." Harry groaned. "Well, see ya later. I guess" Joe said while opening his office door after hearing the arrival of new patients.

* * *

 _A week later_

"So does anybody have any questions?" Harry asked the group that's assembled before him. When nobody raised their hands, Harry opened the door that led into the

Room of requirement. Everyone stared in awe at the enormous size the room was. It kind of reminded Harry of the The Tardis Console room. There were cushions for

when they would practice stunners. And there were bookshelves full of books. "Wow, it's more bigger than the last time we hid in here" One of the Weasley twins

commented. Hermione rushed towards one of the many bookshelves in the room. "This room has literally every book when it comes to defense" She said in awe.

"There are so many Sneak-o-scope's in this room." One of the girls said in awe. "So what do you think about the room, guys?" A voice came from the entrance.

Everybody except Harry and Hermione turned towards the entrance with their wands drawn. "Whoa, hold your fire! I mean you no harm" Joe said while holding a

white handkerchief in the air. "Guys, stand down! He's here because I invited him." Harry explained while standing in front of Joe. Everyone slowly lowered their

wands when he said this. "Thanks for that" Joe muttered. "No problem" Harry replied. "So yeah, I'm going to be Harry's assistant instructor for the group" Joe

explained to the other members. "So Potter's not going to be teaching us?" one of the members sneered. "What ever gave you that idea, Mr..?" Joe asked. "Zacharias

Smith, sir." said the boy. "I repeat, I'm going to be an Assistant in the group. Harry will be showing you the ropes when it comes to defense spells." Joe clarified to

the sneering teen. "Oh, good. I thought Potter was going to chicken out on us when it came too teach." Zacharias said darkly. "Smith, do us all a favor and shut the

hell up." one of the boys snapped. "Thank's kid" Joe said gratuitously. The boy's face turned red. "OK, what's on the agenda today?" Joe said in a very business like

manner towards his closest friend. "Well, I was thinking the first thing we could do is learn _Expelliarmus_ , you know, the disarming spel-" Harry was saying before he

got cut off by Zacharias. "Oh come on! I don't think that spell is exactly going to help us with fighting You-Know-Who, do you?" Zacharias said while rolling his eyes.

"Is there a problem, Smith?" Joe suddenly asked the rebellious teen. His tone was colder than Ice. "No, Sir." Zacharias replied coolly. "Then keep your eye's forward

and your trap shut unless you'd want me too do it for you." Joe said threateningly to the rebellious teen. There was a moment of silence before Harry cleared his

throat and began to speak again."OK, I reckon we should divide into pairs and practice." Harry said. Everyone got to their feet at once and divided up into pairs."Ok,

on three we begin. 1-2-3. Start!" Harry said before blowing into a whistle, signaling that they had begun training. The room was full of the cries of " _Expelliarmus"_ a

millisecond later after Harry stopped blowing the whistle. Joe looked around the room and was amazed at what he saw. "Well to be honest, I thought they were going

to burn the room down at this point. But I can be proven wrong sometimes!" Joe called loudly above the whizzing of stray spells and the clattering of disarmed wands

falling towards the ground. "Cheers Joe" Harry yelled loudly. "Get down!" Joe yelled while tackling Harry too the floor. There was a loud whizzing noise as a flying

wand flew over the two guys's heads. "Sorry!" someone cried apologetically over the loud noises in the room. "Oi, Watch it! You almost poked one of my eye's out

with that bloody thing!" Joe yelled angrily, causing Harry to laugh. A few minutes later, Joe and Harry braved the spell fire and began to help those who were

struggling with the spell. And later that evening when the group left after Harry dismissed them; both he, Joe and Hermione fell to the floor due to exhaustion. And

the distance between the three were intimately close. Like really close. "Well,that was fun" Hermione said softly, breaking a long pause of silence. "Yep" Harry said

softly as well, not having the strength to raise his voice. "You're a good teacher Harry." Joe said. "Thanks mate" Harry replied extending his hand to Joe. Joe then

took the boy's hand and held it near his chest. Harry's eyes shot open at the rhythm of the dual heartbeats. "Joe?" Hermione asked suddenly. "Yes, Hermione?" Joe

asked, turning over to face her. "Thanks for helping Harry and I." Hermione said. "Hey, it's no problem." Joe said while winking devilishly at Hermione. "I think we

should teach the group how to do stunners next time." Harry chimed in. "That's a good Idea." Joe replied thoughtfully. Then, Hermione took Harry's other hand and

held it closely too her chest. The trio spent the next few minutes like this before they got up to leave. Harry and Hermione left for Gryffindor tower under Harry's

invisibility cloak. Joe on the other hand, had to sprint back too the hospital wing.

* * *

AN: I'm sorry this chapter took so long to upload. I Promise too have the next chapter up by Christmas.

Until next time.


	18. Joe's uniform and story time

**I don't own Harry Potter Or Doctor Who. This is my first Fanfiction so don't judge too harshly**

"Hi"- English

'Hi' - German

In this chapter, Joe tells a story of The Temporary Christmas Truce of 1914. A little bit later, he also tells a story of him surviving a enemy gas attack. A little bit later, a special someone from the past shows up. Warning: There will be graphic descriptions of deaths in this chapter. You've been warned. One more thing, there will be swearing

* * *

(Time skip)

 _December 23, 1995 12:00 PM_

"So Joe, do you have any interesting stories that you might want to share with us?" Harry asked the young time lord while he was cuddling with Hermione. Joe's eyes

widened up with excitement because he had a lot of good ones too tell. "But it has to be Christmas related." Hermione added quickly, causing Joe too pout a little bit.

This caused Sirius Black and Remus Lupin to chuckle a little. "you guys are no fun, you know that right?" Joe asked sarcastically. He then began to wrack his brains,

trying to think of a good Christmas story. Joe then got his idea just by looking at his former copy of "All Quiet On The Western Front" that he gave too Hermione as a

gift. "Have I ever told you guys that I fought in the First World War?" Joe asked seriously. There was a deadly silence before Sirius decided to speak up. "Oh c'mon,

you could not have fought during the First World War." Sirius scoffed at Joe's question. Joe's facial expression hardened a bit when Sirius said that. "I did and I can

prove it." Joe replied in the same tone that he used earlier. He then turned too face Harry. "You want to see it?" Joe asked. "If you want-" But then he was cut off by

joe rushing towards the fireplace. Joe then took a pinch of glittering powder before throwing it into the roaring fireplace, causing the fire too turn emerald. "Healer

Joseph Smith's Office!" Joe cried before vanishing into the emerald fire. "Did Joe just travel via the Floo network?"A surprised lily asked when she entered the Living

room."Yup." Lupin said. Lily then, placed herself next to the fireplace as if she was waiting for something too happen. A couple minutes later, every one in the living

room watched a black duffel bag carrying Joe fall face first from the fireplace. This caused every one who was watching too laugh at this comical event. "Note to self:

Never use the Floo network, It'll prevent embarrassing situations like this from ever happening." Joe groaned. "Now you know how I feel about using the floo" Harry

said to the Soot covered Timelord. Joe just simply groaned.

(Cue in 2008 tenth doctor theme)

Lily then helped Joe on too his feet. "Thanks" Joe said before giving Lily a quick peck on her right cheek, causing her too giggle. Joe then ran upstairs too his room

that he shared with Harry. Shortly after, everyone in the living room heard a door slam shut from the upstairs. This caused the portrait of too awaken. "MUDBLOODS!

FILTH! FREAKS! BEGONE FROM THE HOUSE OF MY FOREFATHERS!" The angry portrait of Sirius's mother shrieked. Remus and Sirius were on their way upstairs

before they heard joe's loud voice yelling at the portrait. "OH WILL YOU PLEASE KINDLY SHUT THE HELL UP!?" Joe's angry cry came from upstairs. Then there was a

bang and the portrait was silenced. A few minutes later, people in the living room heard the sound of boots walking down the stairs. And when Joe entered the living

room, everybody's mouth was hanging open. Joe was wearing a gray buttoned up uniform with gray trousers and Black combat boots. And on his head was a light

grey-green steel metal helmet that had two metal lugs protruding from both sides of the helmet. And on hanging off the side of his neck,there was a canvas satchel.

"So what do you think?" Joe asked the stunned group. "You look absolutely smashing in that thing" Lily said bluntly. Everyone nodded in agreement at that

statement. "Is that a British uniform?" Harry asked. "Nope, German." joe said while he was walking over towards the couches."Wait, German?!" Sirius and Remus said

at the same time. "Yes. but enough chit chatting; it's story time." Joe said before sitting down next too Harry and Hermione who were cuddling with each other.

* * *

 _Flashback- Midnight. December 24, 1914. Ypres, Belgium_

"Of all the times that I had to be on watch, it had too be tonight." joe thought bitterly too himself as he pulled the collar of his overcoat up. It was a bitterly cold that

night. And having a chill in one's bones did not help the situation at all. 'Hey guys!' One of the other sentinels whispered loudly. 'What is it?' Joe asked irritably. 'It's

Christmas Morning.' The sentinel whispered excitedly. 'So? it's not like we can go home and be with our-' Joe said before voices started too pierce the cold night's air.

"Silent Night, Holy Night." the voices from the opposing side started to sing. This brought tears too Joe's eyes. 'Alles schläft; einsam wacht' joe started to murmur.

'Nur das traute hochheilige Paar. Holder Knabe im lockigen Haar, Schlaf in himmlischer Ruh! Schlaf in himmlischer Ruh!' the words left joe's mouth as tears were

starting too freely fall down his face. "Merry Christmas Doctor. Merry Christmas Rose." Joe said too himself as his tears started too drip onto the ground. "MERRY

CHRISTMAS TOMMY!" Joe yelled towards the British Lines. "MERRY CHRISTMAS JERRY!" a British cockney voice replied. 'What did he say?' A German called

Alois asked Joe. 'Merry Christmas' Joe simply said as another guy came to relieve him.

 _End Flashback_

* * *

 _December 23rd, 1995_

When Joe was done telling his story, everyone's eyes were wide with astonishment. "I find it amazing that men on both sides could still celebrate the holidays one day

and then go back to killing each other the next." Harry said with astonishment "I know right?" Joe said knowingly while unstrapping the helmets' chin strap. As soon

as he took his helmet off, Joe opened the canvas satchel that he was hanging off of his neck. Then, he pulled out a rubber gas mask which he put on. after a few

seconds, he began to breathe. "Are you my mummy?" He asked the group in a innocent voice. When he got no response, he took the mask off and put it back into

the canvas satchel. "Did you ever have too use your gas mask when you were in the trenches?" Hermione asked the young Timelord. "More times than you could

possibly ever count." Joe said while having a grim smile on his face. "What happens to you if you don't put your mask on in time when there's gas?" Sirius asked,

suddenly interested in the subject. "Many things. Internal bleeding in the lungs, death by asphyxiation, coughing up your lungs in bloody clots and if you survive, you

would end up being blinded for life. Really nasty, horrible stuff." Joe explained calmly while the others grimaced at the graphic mental images he unintentionally gave

them. "What's it like?" Hermione asked. "What's what like?" Joe asked glumly. "Surviving a gas attack." Hermione added hastily. "You wouldn't even want too know."

Joe replied while still smiling grimly.

* * *

 _Flashback_

 _June 17th, 1916. Ypres, Belgium_

(Start of graphic content)

'God damn it; Artillery! Get Down!' Joe yelled over the whining shrieks of artillery shells. But for some reason, there was no explosions that would usually follow soon

after. there was only the strangest of hissing noises that were coming from no mans land. And that could only mean one thing, a gas attack was about too occur. "Oh

shit!" Joe's mind subconsciously said too himself. 'The bastards are using gas!' Joe yelled at the sight of a large green gas cloud that was barreling towards the

trench. On instinct, Joe put his mask on in rapid fashion. 'GAS ALARM!' everyone in the trench was yelling. Joe could only watch as some of his fellow comrades were

beginning to choke too death. 'Help! Please, someone help me!' one of the Germans yelled despite choking too death. And many of them were coughing up blood. Joe

thought he was going too be sick as he saw green stuff beginning to ooze out of the mouths of those that have already died due too the gas. Their faces already

turned purple due too a lack of oxygen. And around their mouths were specks of vomit that they started too upchuck. 'Please God, get me out of here!' Joe started to

scream into his mask. He then joined a group of soldiers that were sitting down on the muddy floor of the trench, waiting for the moment that the gas would clear

out. Ten minutes, the gas dissipated. Then, one of the men decided to be the brave one and see if it was safe too take the masks off. Joe and the others waited

patiently too see if the man would start choking as soon he took his mask off. After a few minutes, the brave man gave a curt nod and everyone took their masks off.

And as soon Joe took his mask off, he began too cry uncontrollably. *End Flashback*

* * *

 _December 23rd, 1995_

"I think i'm going too be sick." Lily simply said as she left the living room. Sirius and Remus did the same thing a few seconds later. This left Joe, Hermione and Harry

to be the only people in the living room. There was an awkward silence before Hermione turned too face Joe. "How do you not have nightmare from all that?"

Hermione asked the Younger Timelord. "I still have nightmares, even too this day." Joe said hoarsely. "If any of you two went through what I went through, you

would probably end up going mad or you would probably end up dead." He added. "I don't doubt it." Harry said while placing a comforting arm on Joe's shoulder.

Then, Ten decided too show up. "So what are you three talking about?" Ten asked while eyeing Joe's uniform carefully. "Christmas stories" Joe said simply. "World

War One stories for Christmas?" Ten asked incredulously. "He was talking about the Christmas truce." Hermione explained. "OK, I'll let that one slide." Ten said

reluctantly. "Spoilsport." Joe muttered under his breath. Suddenly, there were some strange sounds coming from the living room. "You hear that? it sounds like the

Tardis." Joe said with his ears perking upwards at that sound. "But that's impossible, the Tardis is grounded." ten said with wide eyes. but slowly, a grandfather clock

slowly materialized in the living room. Joe and Harry's eyes became the size of dinner plates when the grandfather clock became fully solid. "Isn't that your old

Tardis?" Harry asked. "Yeah, but that's impossible. My Tardis was destroyed during the last great time war." Joe replied. And too top that all off, lily reentered the

living room too see where that noise was coming from. "No way" was all she said when she saw the large Grandfather clock in the living room. There were tense

moments before there was noise coming from the inside of the Tardis. "C'mon old girl; don't do this too me now!" a voice that sounded a lot like Joe's voice came

from the Tardis. They then heard a small explosion go off from the inside of the grandfather clock. "Goddammit, fine! Be that way then!" the voice said again in a

aggravated tone. Then the door too the Tardis opened. "Oh, hello there" the younger version of Joe said awkwardly too the people in the room. He was an exact

carbon copy of the older Joe. except the younger version was a little bit smaller, looked like he hadn't slept in days, had longer than usual brown hair, wore the same

wire frame specs that Joe wore from time too time and looked like he was sixteen years old. When the younger version of joe walked out of the Tardis, he locked eyes

with the older one. "You're me?" The younger version asked with shock in his voice. "Yep." Joe said while popping the p at the end. "Huh, so I do get handsomer as

time goes on. That's good too know" the younger version said in a relieved voice. This caused everyone too snicker. "oh for gods sake" Joe muttered while rolling his

eyes. "Does anybody know what the year is right now?" The younger version of Joe asked the entire room. "1995" The doctor answered. "Dammit! I knew I went too

far ahead." The Younger Joe swore loudly while face palming himself. "Well it could be a lot worse." Harry said while shrugging. The younger version of Joe turned too

look at Harry. "James?" Young-Joe asked Harry in a incredulous voice. "My name's Harry. Harry Potter." Harry said while extending a hand too the Timelord. Young-

Joe then pulled Harry in hug. "Er,thanks?" Harry said, unsure of what too even say. "Is he around anywhere?" young-Joe asked. "No, he died a long time ago." Harry

said glumly. Hermione then, took harry by the hand and squeezed it reassuringly. "My condolences." Young-Joe said apologetically. "It's alright. It happened a long

time ago." Harry said quietly. "Is your mother around?" Young-Joe asked. "Yeah. In fact, she's right over there." Harry said while gesturing towards Lily.

* * *

 **End of the chapter. Sorry for the cliffhanger.**

 **I hope all of you have a happy holidays with all of your loved ones and family. May god bring us everlasting peace on earth. May there be an end too all violence.**


	19. A dark past

'Hello'= telepathic talk  
"Hello"= normal talk

"What?" Younger Joe gasped, as he turned around and saw lily in the back of the living room. He then turned around too give Joe a rather angry look. "Did you hurt

her?" the younger version asked in deadly quiet voice. "i beg your pardon?" Joe asked, obviously confused. "Was the reason she broke up with, well us, was because

you had hurted her physically or mentally in anyway?" The younger version repeated in a cold tone. Harry and Hermione unconsciously took a couple steps back.

Whether younger or current, Joe was scary as hell when he's angry. "Can't tell you." Joe replied while looking away, his temper flaring up. "And why not?" The

younger Joe asked angrily. "Spoilers, that's why!" Joe snapped. "Wait, Spoilers?" Lily asked confused. "If Joe told the younger version why you and him broke up in

the first place, that event would become a fixed point in time." Ten explained. "Meaning, that event would have to happen, and that there's no way too change it." Joe

said, his temper slowly coming back down too earth. There was a long pause before the younger version let out a sad sigh. "are you alright?" Hermione asked,

noticing the look of sadness and anger on the younger version's face. "Sorry to ask, but can I have your name please?" The younger version. "Hermione" Hermione

answered. "let me put it this way Hermione." the younger version sighed sadly. "No, i'm not alright. a week ago, from my perspective, I watched my family being

executed right in front of me." the younger version said angrily. A lone tear was coming down from one of his hazel eyes. Hermione, Harry and Ten were horrified

when Younger Joe said that. Ten knew that Joe had lost his family, but he never knew that Joe had too witness their deaths in person. Wiping that lone tear angrily

with the back of his sleeve, younger joe continued. "And you know who murdered them? The Daleks. An alien race so evil, even the armies of Hitler and Hell couldn't

compete with them for power." Younger Joe said quietly, his eyes full of rage,misery and loneliness. Harry and Hermione's eyes bugged out at this description. Ten

began to ponder as well by what the younger version of Joe just said. Harry turned to look at Joe but he simply gave him a look that said "Later". "And now i'm alone

and have no one to talk too." Younger Joe sighed sadly after calming down. Then there was a metallic ding from the inside of the Tardis. "Well, I think the repairs are

done." The younger version said with a strained smile on his face. Walking over to the Grandfather Clock, he turned around and looked back to the living room. "Well

this is a goodbye, I guess." The younger version with a sad look at this point. "Yeah" Harry said. "oh and Joe?" the younger version said while walking into the Tardis.

"Yeah?" Joe asked. The younger version turned too look back over his shoulder. "Nice uniform" The younger version said with a smile. He then closed the door behind

him, which made a soft clicking noise. A couple moments later, the grandfather clock started too Dematerialize with a loud groaning noise. When the Grandfather

clock finally disappeared, everyone was speechless with what just happened. "Ok, does any Human or Timelord have a massive headache over what just happened?"

Harry groaned while rubbing his temple. Everyone (except Ten and Joe) raised their hand.

* * *

AN: Sorry for the shorter chapter. I Promise the next one would be longer.


	20. Rose arrives(Important announcement)

**I don't own Doctor Who or Harry Potter, only Joseph Smith and this Story  
**

* * *

"Timelord"= English

'Timelord'= German

 _Continued from last Time_

"I can't believe I was like that." Joe said to no one in particular while he got up to leave the Living room. Walking as quickly as he can, he left a stunned Teenage

couple,his girlfriend and a stunned Timelord in his wake. No dared too follow him, not even the Doctor. Everyone's breathing seemed to return too normal when the

Door to Joe and Harry's door slammed shut rather quietly. "Umm Doctor, what's the matter with Joe?" rose's voice rang from the entrance of Number Twelve

Grimmauld Place. Ten's ears perked upwards at that sweet voice. Gathering her into a embrace when she entered the Living room, the Timelord and the bad wolf

shared a chaste

kiss together. Ignoring the awing and wolf whistling, they remained this way for what seemed like an eternity. They remained this way until the portrait of decided to

wake up. "MUDBLOODS! FILTH! BLOODTRAITORS! HOW DARE YOU BESMIRCH THE HOUSE OF MY FOREFATHERS!" The portrait shrieked. "YOU REALLY NEED TO

IMPROVE YOUR VOCABULARY, MY DEAR!" Joe's voice yelled from the upstairs bedrooms. Then there was a bang and the Portrait was silenced. Following quickly after

that, the same door slammed shut rather loudly. "What...was...that?" Rose stammered, her eyes wide. "That? that was my old mother, Miss Tyler." Sirius's voice said

from inside the kitchen. "Well she sounds like a pleasant woman, now doesn't she?" Rose grumbled sarcastically, causing everyone in the room to snicker. "Yep"

Sirius replied knowingly.

* * *

 **sorry for the short chapter. Currently, i'm working on another story idea. Also I've got personal stuff happening (I.e, School). Anyways, the first chapter of the new story will be posted shortly after this one. I want you to let me know of what you think of the new story idea.**


	21. Up for adoption

It is with great sorrow that I must inform the readers of this story that this story is now up for adoption. I've been so busy this year that it's been hard for cranking out new material for this story that i've put hours and sometimes days into. But this does not mean I will not continue writing stories. And i'm planning on making another comeback real soon as a matter of fact so be on the lookout for it.


End file.
